Un demonio y medio
by CarolTom-sama
Summary: Black Hat es la encarnación más pura de la maldad, sin sentimientos algunos... pero, un día llega una visita inesperada producto de una aventura: Una bebé. Al parecer llega para quedarse, para colmo, porta una reliquia muy peligrosa. ¿Qué hará él ahora?¿Deshacerse de ella... o tal vez cuidarla? Fanfic qlo inédito que se me ocurrió hablando por Skype con un amigo. [OC]
1. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son propiedad de Alan Ituriel. Este fanfic no está hecho pa lucrar y toda la mierda. No habrá ships ni nada más raros de lo que ya es. (A menos que me de la weá)**

Capítulo 1: La llegada inesperada

Cinco de Noviembre del año 2000 en Hatsville, un día normal en la gran mansión de Lord Black Hat.

-¡¿ME PUEDES EXPLICAR QUÉ DEMONIOS SIGNIFICA ESTO?!

-¡Justo como ves, Blacky! ¡Nuestra hija!

O tal vez… no tan normal…

El gran Señor de la Maldad y tirano Black Hat, estaba completamente furioso, estupefacto, airado y todos sus sinónimos mezclados en una juguera. Su ira iba en aumento a cada minuto, observando con desprecio a Lamia, la señora de los Súcubos, que tenía una criatura en sus manos. Ese era el cuerpo del delito, las consecuencias de una aventura de hace unos meses, que en ese momento no significaba nada y ahora es el gran arrepentimiento del ente maligno.

-¡Pero…! ¡PERO TÚ DIJISTE QUE NO OCURRIRÍA NADA!

-Bueno, mentí.- dijo la mujer alada sin interés.- Y será mejor que te la quedes, pues tengo una reputación que cuidar. ¿Sabes qué dirán si ven que la Reina de los Súcubos está cuidando a una niña? ¡Oh, por el diablo! ¡Sería un gran escándalo! Definitivamente no querrías verme en la purga, querido.

-¡SOY EL SEÑOR DE LA MALDAD, EL AMO DE LAS PESADILLAS! ¡YO NO CUIDO BEBÉS!

-Vamos Blacky, no es el primer bebé del cuál me deshago, ni tampoco el único que vas a cuidar, así que empieza a acostumbrarte. Quién sabe, tal vez te sirva de algo.

Lamia le dejó el bebé en sus brazos, sintiéndose fuera de cualquier responsabilidad, y rápidamente se fue volando. El demonio, viendo que se le estaba escapando, se teletransportó a la puerta de la mansión, a ver si la alcanzaba para devolverle el "estorbo".

-¡LAMIA! ¡VUELVE AQUÍ ENSEGUIDA!

Muy tarde. Ya no estaba.

Miró un segundo a la bebé, un ser más o menos orgánico, de apariencia pequeña y débil, poniendo una cara de ternura que todos los bebés hacen; un humano caería rendido a sus regordetes pies. Pero, como hablamos de Black Hat, él sólo se limitó a soltar un gesto de asco y a tomar a la niña con los dedos tal como si fuera un animal piojoso.

-Agh… Tú ni siquiera deberías existir en este momento.- le habló mientras caminaba a su despacho.- Cuando le ponga las manos encima a esa mujer…

Claro, como si fuera a contestarle.

-Además. ¿Cómo está tan segura de que soy…? – dejó colgada la oración. De sólo intentar decir la palabra le daban ganas de vomitar.- Tu… progenitor.

Volvió a mirarla, cabello negro, piel de un extraño color morado pastel que obviamente sacó de su madre, a diferencia de él, tenía nariz y también un par de cuernitos. No obstante, tenía exactamente sus mismas pupilas, las mismas cejas que llegaban a salir de su cara, y un colmillo cual apostaría a que la súcubo no tiene, aunque algo temprano para los pocos meses que aparenta.

Sí, era su hija.

El demonio la miró con cara de disgusto y enarcó una ceja.

-Y… ¿cómo dices que te llamas?

La bebé, en respuesta, estornudó.

-¡PUAAJ! ¡Aleja tus gérmenes mortales de mí!

Aunque, técnicamente es inmortal.

Dejó a la pequeña demonio sin nombre en el piso, y comenzó a sacudirse desesperadamente el saco.

-¡Eres un peligro sanitario para un ser malvado tan perfecto como yo! – le gritó.- Es mejor que le busque una caja para que quede aislada.- pensó en voz alta.- ¡NO TE MUEVAS!

En un segundo se esfumó de la sala, al siguiente apareció con una vulgar caja y unas pinzas gigantes. Volvió a tomar a la criatura con estas y la soltó sobre la caja, luego la apartó a la esquina de la sala con el pie.

-¡Perfecto! Así no estorbarás.- sonrió maliciosamente.- Pronto llamaré a mi asistente para que se deshaga de ti.

Al parecer había resuelto su inconveniente. Sin embargo, a ella no le interesaba mucho la conversación, o su destino. Pronto el gran amo Black Hat se daría cuenta que estuvo todo el tiempo hablando solo.

**~o Unas horas después o~**

Un cliente algo recurrente pedía desesperado la ayuda de Black Hat. Al parecer, el heroísmo de su enemigo le estaba ganando la batalla.

-¡Por favor, lord Black Hat! ¡Ya estoy harto de ese maldito guantecito que tiene! ¡Si no me deshago de él, no podré conquistar la ciudad!

-Bueno, yo le dije que debería conquistar el país, o su galaxia entera, así tendría un mejor equipo.- dijo de forma bastante apática. No le cabía en la cabeza que el hombre fuera vencido por un niñito con un guantecito de lana.

-¡Entiéndame que debo pagar la escuela de mi hijo, lord Black Hat!

-¿De su hijo, dice?- se sobresaltó. Perfecto, ahora todo el mundo le recuerda hoy su supuesta paternidad.

-Por favor, señor…

-Mire, se lo explicaré de una vez por todas, ya que parece entrar de su oreja y salir por la otra.- habló respirando profundamente.- ¡SI CONQUISTA TODA SU MALDITA GALAXIA VA A PODER DARLE AL MOCOSO TODA LA EDUCACIÓN QUE QUIERA SIN PAGARLA, PEDAZO DE IMBÉCIL! ¡¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE QUE NO SE DÉ CUENTA DE ALGO TAN SIMPLE?! ¡INÚTIL PEDAZO DE BASURA EN LA SOCIEDAD MALVADA! – explotó, en una horrorosa y temible transformación.- ¡DEBERÍA MATARLO POR TAN SÓLO ROGAR POR MI AYUDA, ESTÚPIDO…!

-¡Dah!

Fue interrumpido por un balbuceo de bebé, llamando la atención de ambos.

-Eh… disculpe que lo pregunte, y si me lo permite…- habló el pobre con un hilo de voz.- ¿Qué es eso, lord Black Hat…?

-Nada, ahora lárguese.- respondió en seco.

-Pero…

-¡QUE SE LARGUE!

-¡E-enseguida señor! - el hombre se levantó y corrió a la salida como nunca, evitando así su posible sentencia.

Cuando sonó un gran portazo desde el vestíbulo, el demonio, molesto, miró de manera asesina a la criatura, con ganas de matarla de un zarpazo. Si ya su repentina aparición en su vida era un desastre, el hecho que lo interrumpiera mientras atendía un cliente, y más encima en un ataque de cólera, era demasiado. Para su suerte, iba a desprenderse de esa obligación luego.

-Fuiste capaz de interrumpirme. ¿Eh? - le habló de manera tenebrosa.

-¡Dah! - pareció afirmar ella.

-¡Y no te retractas! ¡Deberías rogar por clemencia en este momento! - el demonio se levantó de su silla y se acercó a ella.

-¡Dah, dah!

-¡¿Me estás desafiando, niñita?!

-¡Dah! - frunció el ceño.

-Eh… señor…

-¡¿QUÉ?!- preguntó con una voz nada agradable.

-¡AY! - chilló el que parecía su ayudante.- ¡U-usted me llamó hace u-un ratito, s-señor…!

-¡Ah, cierto! Deshazte de esta cosa.- le ordenó, mientras volvía a su asiento.

-¿Qué me deshaga de ella, señor?

\- Sí, dile al inútil de recién que tenemos un producto para él, y se la das.

-¿Y le servirá de algo?

-No. ¡Pero ya no me estorbará más! - dijo con una sonrisa triunfante.

-Eem… señor…

-¿Alguna queja? - le preguntó espeluznantemente.

-¡N-no, no, no! Sólo que… encontré esta nota en el vestíbulo y…- el demonio le gruñó, asustándolo.- ¡Y l-le sugiero que la lea, señor!

Le quitó violentamente la nota de las manos y la leyó, disgustándose.

"_¡Hola Blacky, querido!_

_Sólo quería decirte que si intentas deshacerte de ella, se desatará un mal por todo el mundo y eso incluye que te quedarás sin empresa y sin dinero, ¡Así que no lo intentes! ;)_

_PD: Olvidé decirte que es la portadora de la Caja de Pandora, y ese es su nombre también, pero, ¡Adivina! ¡Si lo dices 3 veces este universo se destruye!. Así que, en tú lugar la llamaría de otra forma._

_Con amor, Lamia"_

-Agh… Debí haber rechazado ese Bloody Mary cuando pude.- arrugó el papel molesto, volviéndose a levantar como por undécima vez.- Así que. ¿Te llamas Pandora, niña?

-¿Pando…?

-¡Cállate o desatarás una desgracia! - lo calló agarrándole su boca.- Ahora. ¿Dónde está esa maldita caja?

-¿Se refiere a esta cosa colgante, señor? - gesticuló apenas el ayudante, con la mitad de la boca tapada y una gran cadena dorada con una calavera en sus manos. Expulsaba un humo rojo, a punto de detonarse, también.

-¡Sí, esa!- afirmó el demonio, tomando la cadena y empujando al pobre hombre.- Hace mucho que no veía esta belleza. En otros tiempos la hubiera usado para tantos propósitos malvados… ¡MUAJAJAJAJA!- se descontroló en una risa diabólica, para luego detenerse en seco.- Pero ahora, sólo le sirve a esta… "bebé".

La miró nuevamente con recelo y ella respondió con una mirada de confusión.

-¿Cómo es que tal vil reliquia terminó en manos de este ser tan débil?- preguntó tomándola de un pie, dejándola de cabeza. A ella le causó gracia ese juego.

-Señor. ¿Qué haremos con ella?

-Bueno, ya que no podemos deshacernos de ella, tú vas a cuidarla.

-¡¿Y-yo, señor?! ¡Pero no sé cuidar bebés!

-¡Nadie nace sabiendo! Solamente yo, claro.- afirmó soltando una carcajada.- ¡Y no debe ser tan complicado! Sólo déjale un plato con comida, la caja para que duerma y una hoja de diario para que haga sus… necesidades orgánicas.

-Señor, estoy seguro que así no se cuida a un bebé.

-Pues, ese es tu problema.- le dijo soltando la niña sobre los brazos de chico.- Ahora, largo.

-Pero, señor…

-¡LARGO!

-¡S-sí, señor!- obedeció asustado el ayudante.

-¡Y no olvides no decir la palabra con P!

**~o Al rato o~**

El chico se dirigió al laboratorio con la bebé, algo preocupado de lo que podría suceder en estos días… o el resto de su vida.

Todos sabemos que Black Hat odia todo tipo de vida orgánica, especialmente a los repugnantes humanos. Y lo segundo que odia más en el mundo son los bebés.

Razón suficiente para esclavizarlo a esa niña por el resto de su vida.

La sentó sobre una mesa y luego volvió al trabajo.

-Bueno, nunca he cuidado bebés, aunque voy a hacer lo posible para criarte, pequeña.- le habló con una sonrisa.

La susodicha lo miró de reojo y luego fijó su atención en algo que le pareció mucho más entretenido.

-¿Dah?- señaló ella un gran tanque con una bestia de aspecto horripilante adentro.

-¿Eso? Es un experimento que me encargó el amo Black Hat. Me pidió que hiciera el ser más malvado que se haya creado, y pues, eso estoy haciendo.- explicó orgulloso.- ¡Pero es mejor que no toques nada! Así estaremos a salvo.

Después de la poco fructífera conversación, el tiempo fue pasando, y la paciencia de la criatura también, que se quedó sentada ahí un rato hasta aburrirse. Viendo que no había nada interesante en esa mesa, aparte de el juego con sus pies, decidió mejor buscar una distracción. Se escabulló gateando sigilosamente por el laboratorio, a ver si algo le llamaba la atención. No había muchas cosas, más que experimentos sin terminar, o que incluso estaban fallidos.

Pues, al cabo de unas gateadas, finalmente encontró su diversión. Un botón rojo conectado al gran tanque con el monstruo en desarrollo. Estaba algo alto, pero no era problema para ella. Transformó sus regordetes pies en un par de tentáculos que se alargaron hasta alcanzar la altura requerida.

Luego, apretó el botón y desató el caos.

**~o ~**

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- se escuchó un grito desesperado por toda la mansión. No faltó que llegara al despacho de Black Hat.

-¡¿QUÉ PASA AQUÍ?!- vociferó abriendo de golpe las puertas, molesto por la interrupción en su lectura del diario.

-¡L-LA BESTIA HA SIDO LIBERADA!- respondió aterrado el asistente.

En instantes, el gran animal había arrasado con el muro de acero de la entrada al laboratorio, en tan sólo una tacleada. Era una cosa que no se sabía si era un lobo gigante, cerdo o cocodrilo. Se sacudió para todos lados y después los miró fijamente a ellos.

-¡¿Cómo ocurrió esto?!- preguntó aún más enojado, mirando al chico y… dándose cuenta de que falta alguien.- ¡¿Dónde está la niña?!

-Yo... ¡LA DEJÉ EN EL LABORATORIO!- se alteró, agarrándose los mechones de pelo.

-¡PARÁSITO INSERVIBLE! ¡¿NO VES QUE ESO PUEDE COSTAR LA EXISTENCIA DEL UNIVERSO Y DE MI FORTUNA?!- se enfureció, ahorcándolo.

De repente resonó el rugido de una pancita por toda la zona, y ya no era de la bestia. La niña estaba al frente de ella, observándola al parecer… con hambre.

Comenzó a crecer y a crecer, adaptando una apariencia temible. Cada vez más espeluznante y más horrenda por cada centímetro en que aumentaba su tamaño, y tanto que la misma bestia se asustaba, retrocediendo. Luego se escucharon alaridos y rugidos del mismo infierno (demasiada violencia para los niños) para después ceder, mientras la bebé volvía a su pequeña y adorable medida.

Ambos señores quedaron impactados al ver tal escena.

-Se la… comió- murmuraron.

-Mi obra maestra… Ella es...

-¡FANTÁSTICA! – le interrumpió el demonio con orgullo.- ¡Es la maldad en forma pequeña! ¡Perfectamente diabólica! – agregó mientras corría hacia ella y la tomaba en brazos.

-Espere… ¡¿De verdad?!

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Si lleva mi sangre! – siguió, mientras la criatura reía y reía.- Mira, a veces me pongo a pensar que pasaría si alguna vez me ocurre algo y dejo Black Hat Organization. ¿A quién se la encargaría? ¡Nadie sería tan malvado como yo! ¡Y he aquí, la he encontrado! ¡A la heredera perfecta!

-¡Pero señor! ¡Usted es la maldad pura, no puede morir!

-¿Qué estás diciendo? ¡Claro que no! Pero podría aburrirme un día de esta empresa, dejarla así nada más, y esa no es la idea. ¿Verdad?

-Pero señor…

-Con todo ese poder... ¡Imagínate si aprende a usar la Caja de Pandora!

-Señor…

-Quiero una habitación para ella, con una cuna malvada, juguetes malvados... ¡Hasta su propia guillotina!

-¡Señor…!

-¡Tenla lista para mañana! ¡Dormirá conmigo esta noche!

Y así, Black terminó por encontrarle uso a esa bebé, mientras caminaba a su habitación e ignoraba a su asistente. Una criatura que, sin saberlo aún y de alguna forma, terminó tocando el pequeño y casi inexistente… lo que sea que tenga adentro. Ahora sólo nos queda preguntar: ¿Qué les deparará el futuro?

-¡Oye! ¡Aún no tienes un nombre!

-¿Dah?- miró extrañada la niña.

-Mmm… ¡Ya lo tengo! ¡Te llamarás Jill!... sí. ¡Será Black Jill! ¿Te gusta?

La bebé rió en señal de aprobación, así la conocería y le temería desde ahora la gente.

"Black Jill".

* * *

Well, este es un nuevo fanfic de este fandom que me gusta mucho.

He visto el poco contenido que hay en español y pues, sólo quise aportar con otra weá rara.

Esto está 100% dedicado al Pablin. Y por favor, DEJEN REVIEWS. Es frustrante no saber si a la gente le gusta, o si debo mejorar. Hasta si me quieren tirar mierda sirve.

Hasta la otra.


	2. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2: Niñera malvada

La mañana del siguiente día era tranquila en contraste con la anterior. Un silencio placentero invadía toda la mansión, pareciendo que no se movía ni un solo pelo dentro, una extraña paz. Aunque, a pesar de que se había limpiado el desastre con la bestia, aún quedaban vestigios de este, como el gran agujero en la entrada del laboratorio. Fuera de esto, todo asemejaba estar bien, tal a lo acostumbrado.

El demonio color ceniza dormía plácidamente en su habitación, con la niña al lado suyo, en las mismas que él. Como que fuera su reflejo en talla pequeña. Algo tierno de ver desde una perspectiva humana, con un afano ambiente, hasta que... se comenzó a sentir un hedor en el aire, y no uno que el mayor estuviera provocando.

-Agh… - comenzó a despertar, sintiendo el aroma.- ¿Qué rayos es ese olor?

Miró a la niña y olisqueó un poco a su cercanía.

-Aish, no me digas que… - colocó la mano en su frente, con una mueca de disgusto.- ¡NO PUEDE SER!

El amo de la maldad llamó a gritos a su ayudante, cuales retumbaron por todo el lugar. El chico acudió al instante de lo furiosa que se escuchó el tono de su voz. Cuando llegó a la recámara, percibió el apestoso olor que ahora se había convertido poco menos que en el oxígeno de esta.

-¿De dónde sale esa… pestilencia, señor?- dijo, tapándose la nariz.

-¡De ella! ¡Hace algo!- le ordenó el jerarca.

El ayudante la observó detenidamente y de forma inmediata descubrió la causa del problema.

-Creo que está emanando de ahí, señor.- señaló hacia, lo que parece obvio, su pañal.

-¿Y qué? ¿Se descompuso?

-¡No, señor! Solamente hay que cambiarle el pañal.

Ahí Black Hat había comprendido, la bebé había realizado sus "necesidades orgánicas".

-¡¿Y por qué el olor es tan pestilente?!

-No lo sé, señor… supongo que, al almuerzo grande, desecho grande.

-¡AGH! ¡NO TE QUEDES AHÍ PARADO! ¡DESHAZTE DE ESO! – le gritó enojado.

-¡S-SÍ señor! – chilló el otro.

El subordinado buscó una máscara antigases en su laboratorio y realizó la fétida tarea con suma rapidez, antes de que a su jefe le diera un ataque de nervios y se desquitara con él. Al terminar, se había deshecho del origen del desagradable aroma, pero no del aroma mismo, se había impregnado en todos los rincones de la mansión, y ahora esa era la amenaza.

En estos momentos, el lugar con más aire fresco en la propiedad era fuera de ella.

-¡Ya le cambiaste el pañal! ¡¿Por qué diablos sigue ese olor ahí?! – preguntó el demonio con la pequeña en brazos, al borde de la ira.

-¡No lo sé s-señor!... pienso que es por su naturaleza… de demonio.

-¡¿Estás insinuando que viene de mí?! – le gritó aún más furioso.

-¡C-Claro que no, oh mi señor B-Black Hat! ¡Sólo que…! – se atemorizó el pobre.- ¡Podría venir de su ascendencia de súcubos!

-¡No vuelvas a mencionar esa aberrante especie! ¡Y ELIMINA ESE OLOR DE UNA VEZ! ¡QUIERO ENTRAR LUEGO A MI CASA! – le amenazó, estallando en cólera.

Corrió hacia la mansión más rápido que Speedy González y se puso al teléfono. Buscó velozmente entre la lista de contactos alguien que le pudiera servir, antes de que le llegara la hora. Entre ellos apareció un cliente que, por casualidades de la vida, tenía un pequeño negocio de perfumes y aromatizantes, y lo citó a venir, aprovechando que le debía un favor a la corporación. Al cabo de un par de horas de fumigación, el lugar ya era respirable de nuevo.

-Ya era hora.- habló el gran señor, mientras entraba a su majestuosa casa. Observó molesto a la culpable de todo este lío y le gruñó, con intención de regañarla. - ¿Tienes en cuenta el desastre que acabas de causar? ¡¿Sabes cuál es el costo de interrumpir mi sueño malévolo?! ¡CONTÉSTAME!

Jill no le prestó mucha atención a su progenitor, lo miró sí, de reojo. Estaba más preocupada de jugar con sus dedos que de recibir el reto.

-Eem… señor, no puede hablar.- mencionó el único ser humano ahí.

-Agh… ya lo sé.- respondió el otro en un tono amargo.

-Y, si no le molesta… - habló con algo de temor.- Le recuerdo que sigue en pijama, señor…

-Eso también lo sé.- rezongó con el ceño más fruncido.- Encárgate un rato de ella, voy a vestirme. – le ordenó el ente maligno, dirigiéndose a su habitación. –Y prepárame el desayuno.

Al entrar a esta, cerró la puerta roja y se apoyó en ella, resoplando del cansancio, No había ni siquiera comenzado la jornada y ya había ocurrido una catástrofe hedionda.

Dio unos pasos adelante y chasqueó los dedos. Una nube negra lo rodeó por unos segundos y por arte de magia tenía puestas sus ropas habituales; la camisa roja escarlata, la corbata negra, el chaleco gris entallado y los pantalones finos, al igual que sus mocasines. El gorrito a rayas que usaba para dormir había sido remplazado por un bombín negro. Luego, se acercó a un perchero que estaba al lado de un gran armario de madera oscura, que se veía muy fino como el resto de la habitación, y tomó de ahí su abrigo negro y el clásico sombrero de copa. Se los colocó, mirándose al espejo, sonrió con su acostumbrada actitud vanidosa, mostrándose galante y atractivo, como él lo consideraba, pero, había algo fuera de lo común en su reflejo. Su rostro se notaba agotado, como si le hubieran quitado toda su juventud, según él, y no le fue mucho de su agrado.

Nunca pensó que sería tan difícil cuidar de un bebé, menos que le llegara de la nada y que hubiera heredado sus genes. Imaginaría que sería mucho más fácil si fuera humano, pero no, no lo era.

¿En qué momento se le ocurrió quedarse con ella? Ah, claro, cuando se comió la tremenda bestia y pensó que le sería de utilidad. Para colmo, ella tiene el destino del universo y de su fortuna en sus manos.

Soltó un gruñido de disgusto y después salió de la recámara.

Fue a la cocina y vio que su desayuno ya estaba listo en su asiento. Un café muy amargo y una tostada muy quemada con un huevo revuelto era todo lo que comía a esa hora, al lado del plato se encontraba el diario del día.

-Señor, tenemos un problema.- le dijo el asistente.

-¿Qué pasa ahora?- preguntó con su ronca voz, mientras se sentaba en su lugar y tomaba el diario.

-La pequeña Jill tiene hambre…

-¿Y qué esperas para darle de comer?

-Ese es el problema, señor. Le he mostrado todo lo que tenemos y… no le gusta nada.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¡Algo tendrá que comer! ¡No solo bestias gigantes!

-B- Bueno… es que y-ya no sé qué d-darle… señor.- contestó con temor.

-¡Más te vale que le encuentres algo! ¡SI NO TÚ SERÁS EL DESAYUNO!

-¡Y-YA NO SÉ Q-QUÉ HACER, P-POR FAVOR NO ME M-MATE!- se cubrió con los brazos el pobre chico.

-Agh… - suspiró el demonio.- Abre ese baúl de ahí.- le señaló.

El otro fue enseguida a cumplir la orden. El baúl tenía una llave puesta en la cerradura, lo abrió y salieron una especie de vapor con una sensación de que ahí se encerraban almas perdidas. Miró el contenido y se percató de lo que parecían ser… "alimentos".

-Busca una botella con un líquido blanco, esa es leche de un Chupacabras. Ve si le gusta.- habló su jefe con la vista en el diario.

El ayudante encontró dicha botella y la sacó, cerrando el baúl. Parecía que su contenido brillaba con un aura fluorescente de color azul. La sirvió en un biberón que había comprado el día anterior, como le había encargado su amo, y se la dio a la niña.

-Señor. ¿De dónde saca estas cosas?

-No te importa, ahora hace tu trabajo, animal.- le dijo en seco, tomando un sorbo de su café.

Jill miró el biberón con extrañeza por esa luz fluorescente que emanaba, pero lo tomó y comenzó a beber de todos modos. No se quejó ni pareció rechazarla, así que se podría suponer que estaba conforme con la bebida.

-Señor, estaba pensando que podría realizarle un examen médico. Así tendríamos más información de su… especie, y nos sería más fácil cuidarla.

-¡Al fin dices algo sensato!- exclamó el mayor, aunque sin mucho interés.- Haz lo que tengas que hacer, y rápido. Quiero terminar mi desayuno.

-Sí señor.- respondió el asistente.

Partió al laboratorio y en unos minutos volvió con una carretilla de metal, llena de instrumentos médicos.

-Bueno, comenzaré con un análisis de sangre.- mencionó sacando una jeringa de la carretilla.- Era preferible que fuera en ayuna, pero ya que estamos…

-Sí, ya, hazlo rápido. ¿Quieres?- le apuró el ente.

El chico esperó un poco a que la bebé terminara de tomarse la extraña leche y después le quitó el biberón. Ella no encontró para qué rechistar, pues estaba satisfecha. El otro tomó delicadamente su brazo y acercó la aguja hacia ella.

Jill se dio cuenta y no encontró para nada divertido lo que el subordinado estaba haciendo.

"GRUUNCH"

-¡AAAAAAAAAH!- gritó desesperadamente él. La niña, sin saber cómo, había hecho crecer los dientes afilados de toda su mandíbula y lo mordió como mecanismo de defensa.- ¡SUÉLTAME! – la criatura se había agarrado de su brazo y no llevaba como soltarse, sacudiéndose para todas partes.

-Inútil.- murmuró el jerarca. Tomó a la demonio y de un tirón la retiró del brazo del incompetente subordinado.- ¡Mejor ve a hacer tu trabajo en el laboratorio, tenemos clientes que atender!

El otro fue corriendo enloquecido a curarse ese brazo en el laboratorio, angustiado, prometiéndose no salir de ahí en todo el día. Tomó alcohol, algodones y vendas, luego practicó el proceso de curación. Misteriosamente, fue una herida superficial, la bebé no alcanzó a penetrar algún músculo. Extraño, puesto a que con tal fuerza pudo sacarle el brazo, pero se llevó un susto de muerte de todas maneras. Después de este percance, ahora le tenía un gran temor a esa niña, al igual que a su jefe. Era tan monstruosa como él, quizás en qué diablos se convertiría cuando creciera.

Por otra parte, Black Hat y Jill seguían en la cocina, sentados, mirándose el uno al otro. Uno con recelo y la otra, sólo porque sí.

-Eres bastante… sorprendente. – le mencionó el demonio ceniza. Estaba bastante intrigado por la curiosa aparición de todos sus dientes, en tal solo unos segundos.

-Ma… - al parecer intentaba decirle algo.

-¿Disculpa?

-Ma… maa…

-Sí dices "mamá" te asesino.

-Mal… ¡Maldad!

De pronto, Black Hat abrió los ojos del asombro. ¿Era lo que creía?

Había dicho su primera palabra, y era "maldad".

-Espera… dilo de nuevo.

-¡Maldad! ¡Maldad! ¡Maldad! – ahora no paraba de decirla.

-No es posible…

No podía creerlo, había presenciado la primera palabra de la niña, y eso le producía una sensación… ¿Cálida?

No era lo mismo que pensaba cuando Jill se comió a la bestia. Ahí creía que le había encontrado algún beneficio del cuál sacar provecho, alguna excusa para retener a la criatura y que no destruyera el mundo entero. Pero, ahora… era un sentimiento, un sentimiento de… ¿aprecio? No, no era aprecio, era más bien… cariño.

Lo hacía sentir extraño, lo hacía sentir… bien, y estaba de a poco rellenando el agujero negro en su interior.

No, no, no. ¿Cómo el gran Black Hat podría sentir algo así? ¡Era completamente estúpido! ¡Qué una bebé dijera algo tan simple como "maldad" no podía causarle algo así!

¿O sí?

-Quien lo diría.- sonrió él con… ¿Ternura? – Qué curioso, acabas de sorprender al ser más maligno y perfecto en el universo. Tal vez, sólo tal vez, nos podríamos llevar muy bien.

Jill también le sonrió, con una genuina sonrisa de bebé.

Una sonrisa que le hizo darse cuenta de las estupideces que estaba diciendo.

-¡¿PERO QUÉ ESTOY DICIENDO?! – exclamó completamente avergonzado.- ¡¿QUÉ ESTOY HACIENDO?! ¡ES UNA BEBÉ, UNA SIMPLE BEBÉ…! – respiró profundamente, intentando calmarse.– Seguro es una confusión, sí, sólo eso… ¡Sólo estás usando tus poderes para dominarme!

Pero… ¿Qué poderes?

Eso iba a averiguar lo antes posible.

Llamó por segunda vez a su asistente de manera estridente, este también acudiendo al instante.

-¡Quiero que le hagas un análisis completo a esta bebé! ¡Y qué sea lo más rápido posible!

-Pero… señor.- lo interrumpió el chico, algo nervioso.

-¡PERO NADA! ¡HAZLO AHORA! – colapsó en una transformación grotesca.

-¡S- SÍ SEÑOR! – vociferó, aterrorizado por completo. Tomó a la niña y corrió velozmente al laboratorio.

**~o~**

El subordinado estuvo investigando a Jill toda la tarde, tanto, que recién a la caída de la noche pudo terminar todos los exámenes. Le hizo un análisis médico completo, con rayos-x, electrocardiogramas, pruebas de sangre y de ADN, todo con tal de poder controlar a la monstruosa niña de una vez por todas. Y lo hizo a pesar de las múltiples lesiones que recibió.

Tocó la gran puerta del despacho de su amo y entró al escuchar un "Pasa" del otro lado.

-Señor, ya están listos todos los exámenes.- dijo con una carpeta en sus manos, mientras el demonio dejaba de un lado el libro que estaba leyendo.

-Perfecto, léeme los resultados.

-Bueno, para empezar, ella tiene cuatro meses de vida. Posee una estructura ósea parecida a la de un ser humano, y sus órganos también lo son. No parece tener ninguna enfermedad o alergia conocida.

-¿Podrías apresurarte y llegar a la explicación de por qué es tan monstruosa?

-A eso voy señor.- continuó.- Según las pruebas de ADN, tiene las necesidades básicas de un ser humano, como comer, dormir y… bueno, ya sabe.- mencionó, haciendo un ademán como refiriéndose a los desechos.- También tiene una apariencia irresistiblemente tierna, lo que podría dominar a cualquier ser viviente y someterlo a su voluntad. Además puede volar, cuenta con unas pequeñas alas. Todo esto viene del lado de su madre.

-¿Y del mío?- preguntó el ente con una voz algo siniestra.

-Pues… puede transformar cualquier parte de su cuerpo en la figura que desee, incluso podría transformarse en otro ser si lo desea. También puede teletransportarse, pero a pequeñas distancias, y puede personificar bestias grotescas cuando tiene un mal genio, o cuando tiene hambre.

-Y todo el caos de esta mañana, ¿Por qué fue que pasó?

-Eem… - se puso bastante nervioso, le temblaban las manos y comenzaba a sudar frío. La información que estaba por decirle podría molestarle al jerarca.- Bueno… la razón por la cual hizo aparecer tan rápido sus dientes es por la naturaleza explosiva…

-¿Explosiva?- habló con un tono de ultratumba, levantándose de su silla y acercándose al empleado.

-S-Sí s-señor, e-ese det-talle v-viene de u-usted…

-¿Y qué más?- siguió interrogando, caminando turbia y lentamente hacia él. Cada paso que daba era más amenazante que el anterior. Más oscuro y más tenso para el pobre chico.

-Y-Y e-eso incluye s-sus p-pestilent-tes desechos, s-señor…

-¡¿QUÉ?!- se molestó él.- ¡Mis genes no podrían generar tal desastre!

-¡T-tiene una e-explicación, señor!- chilló el chico.- V-verá… sus genes parecen aumentar al doble sus comportamientos de lactante… en todo sentido.

-¡PERO NO PUEDE SER POSIBLE!

-¡E-ESO ES T-TODO LO Q-QUE PUDE I-INVESTIGAR, SEÑOR!- gritó, temiendo por su vida.

-¡¿Eso es todo?!- exclamó, luego resopló muy fuerte viendo que no podía esperar nada más del humano.- Es suficiente por hoy, ahora vete.

-Sí señor- dijo y se dirigió a la puerta.- Por cierto, Jill ahora está durmiendo en su cuna, por si quiere verla…

-Lárgate de una vez, ¿quieres?

El ayudante salió y cerró la puerta. Después se dirigió al laboratorio.

Black Hat se quedó ahí parado, con la mirada en el piso y dudando. Tenía el deseo de ir a ver a la bebé.

Sus ideas le comían el cerebro, pensando si debería hacerlo, y si se arrepentiría después. Si sólo esa acción podría cambiarlo todo, arruinar por completo su existencia, o simplemente no significaría nada. Tal vez no era realmente necesario, no, seguro la despertaría y causaría otro gran lío. Además. ¿Por qué ir a verla? Es sólo una simple bebé. No tenía necesidad ni ganas de relacionarse con ella.

Pues, al final fue.

Entró a la nueva habitación de la demonio en silencio, procurando no despertarla. Se acercó hacia la oscura cuna con sábanas rojas, nervioso de lo que podría ocurrirle en ese momento, de lo que podría sentir y de lo que podría pasar de ahora en adelante.

Ahí estaba ella, durmiendo con una plácida expresión que la exhumaba de cualquiera de los crímenes que había cometido hoy en la mansión, como si el mismo Lúcifer la hubiera arropado y le hubiera leído un cuento diabólico.

Black Hat sintió la misma sensación cálida de la mañana. Ese extraño aprecio, o respeto... o un no sé qué, cual no sabía definir. Y con más intensidad a cada segundo que pasaba. Algo que su instinto y mente de villano intentaba contenerle. Le decían que debía irse de ahí de inmediato, pero no. Él quería estar ahí, quería percibir ese sentimiento tan difícil de describir, quería mirarla, quería… estar a su lado.

Deseaba verla crecer, presenciar los primeros pasos, su primera travesura malvada, cuando fuera por primera vez a la escuela y el profesor lo citara por un mal comportamiento; algo que le enorgullecería; incluso deseaba ver cuando trajera algún pelmazo a la casa que gustaba de ella o algo así.

Era un sentimiento más gran que el estúpido impulso que sintió cuando se comió a la bestia. Y sólo había una manera de comprobarlo.

Estiró su mano y acarició su mejilla, palpando su suave y delicada piel.

Y listo, ya estaba hecho, lo había comprendido.

Black Hat iba a ser su padre.


	3. Capítulo 3

**ADVERTENCIA: A partir de este capítulo se mostrarán algunos spoilers de las últimas imágenes que se mostraron en la página de Podemos Bailar, fecha 14/03.**

**También, como aún la información de los orígenes de Flug y Demencia es escasa, estas serán sólo suposiciones mías de cómo llegaron a la mansión y se acomodarán de acuerdo al fanfic.**

* * *

Capítulo 3: Nuevo empleado

Crecer. Ese proceso en el cuál un ser se desarrolla y aumenta su capacidad en varios ámbitos, tanto físicos como psicológicos. En dichos orgánicos, ir en aumento, si nos referimos a estatura, y en dichos de una persona, tomar mayor autoridad, o al menos, eso dice la RAE. Es eso, sí, pero ¿De qué autoridad? ¿A qué ámbitos nos referimos? Y especialmente... ¿Cuáles eran esos ámbitos para Black Hat?

-¡PAPÁ! ¡PAPÁ! ¡PAPÁ! – gritaba y corría por el gran pasillo de la mansión, una niña de cabello oscuro y morfología de un demonio post- moderno. Llevaba un vestido negro con mangas de globo y zapatos de charol morados, mantenía el aura de ternura con el pelo amarrado en dos coletas. Seguía teniendo una tez violeta pálida, pero ahora era algo más azulada y fría.

Supongo que saben de quien estábamos hablando. Nuestra pequeña Jill, que ahora había crecido, bastante, pero no lo suficiente. Aún conservaba esa inocencia infantil que le evitaba usar sus dones para ciertas finalidades indecentes, y sin embargo, seguía siendo criada con la máxima villanía.

Se acercó a la gigantesca puerta roja del despacho del Señor de la Maldad, y la tocó tres veces.

-Pasa.- se escuchó una voz del otro lado.

La pequeña abrió la puerta y entró, acercándose al gran mesón de madera oscura. Luego se sentó en la silla que era destinada a los clientes, aunque con suerte se podía ver su cabeza.

-¿Qué ocurre? – rezongó la alta figura que leía el diario, recostada en su silla roja.

-¡Quiero un nuevo asistente! – pidió con una dulce sonrisa.

-¿Y para qué quieres un nuevo asistente? Se está más tranquilo por aquí desde que el otro se fue.

-No se fue, tú lo asesinaste porque hizo mal su último proyecto.- cruzó los brazos con un puchero.

-¿Y qué? ¿Le tenías empatía acaso? – le miró Black Hat con una ceja enarcada, dejando de lado el diario.

-No. ¡Pero era la única manera de divertirme! – se molestó ella.- Era entretenido ver como corría después que le quemaba la bata. Aparte no puedo salir más allá del patio.

-No lo necesitas, la mansión es suficientemente grande. Es innecesario tener contacto con la… escoria humana. – gruñó con asco lo último.

-¡No me interesan los humanos! ¡Quiero conocer el mundo, quiero ver otros villanos, nuevos planetas para conquistar!- expresaba efusiva con los brazos.- ¡Quiero que la gente me tema y ser la mayor villana de todos los tiempos!

Terminó por saltar sobre el escritorio, mientras miraba a su padre con ojos grandes, iluminados y llenos de pasión por lo dicho. El otro seguía con expresión de desinterés, cosa que le crispó a la chica.

\- ¡No puedo hacerlo si estoy todo el día aquí, ENCERRADA!- exclamó, bajando a la silla y pegando un golpe firme en la mesa.

-No vas a salir.- le contestó en seco el demonio.

-¡Sí lo haré!

-No lo harás.

-¡Sí!

-No, eres muy pequeña.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Ya tengo once años! ¡Voy a salir!

-No.

-¡Sí!

-No.

-¡Lo haré! ¡Ya verás como saldré por esa puerta!- apuntó a la salida del despacho.

-¡NO LO HARÁS JILL! – gritó. La niña había colmado su paciencia.

-¡Entonces tráeme un nuevo asistente!

-¡¿Y qué demonios quieres, que chasquee los dedos y lo haga aparecer de la nada?! – cuestionó imitando el gesto.

"CRAASHH"

Un estruendo se escuchó de forma inmediata después que el jerarca chasqueó los dedos. Dejó a ambos sorprendidos, sobre todo al ente maligno, puesto a que él no había tenido la intención de producirlo.

-¿Qué… qué fue eso?- murmuró asustada la pequeña.

-Ven conmigo.- le dijo el otro.

Se levantó de su silla y le tomó de la mano, saliendo del despacho. Esperaba que, lo que sea que habría colapsado contra la mansión, sea alguna amenaza insignificante que se pudiera eliminar con rapidez.

Caminaron unos metros por el pasillo para poder identificar de donde se estrelló tal fenómeno, aunque en ese momento no se escuchaba nada, lo que era un problema.

-¿Oyes algo?- preguntó ella.

-Shhh.- le hizo callar el demonio color ceniza, mirando a todos lados con cierta incertidumbre, en modo de alerta. Había escuchado unos sonidos extraños, de arriba, al parecer.

-¿Papá…?- susurró Jill con temor, apretando muy fuerte la gran mano que le sostenía.

-Sube.- dijo Black Hat, tomándola en brazos. – Tienes mejores oídos que los míos, así que intenta identificar de donde viene.

La niña se puso atenta a su ambiente al igual que un animal depredador en la sabana. Escuchó más ruidos desde el piso de arriba, como que estuvieran arrastrando algo.

Y luego, sintieron algo caer.

-La azotea.- hablaron ambos al unísono.

Desaparecieron en una nube negra e inmediatamente volvieron a aparecer en el dicho lugar de los hechos. Black Hat se colocó a la defensiva, puesto a la presencia de su hija, y que no fuera atacada por la misteriosa cosa, o incluso él mismo.

Ella sabía lo poderoso, cascarrabias y explosivo que era su padre, y que en diez segundos podría eliminar a alguien de la manera más macabra, pero, nunca lo había visto realmente.

De hecho, el jerarca era consiente de eso también, así que no le convenía que aquella faceta morbosa de él se desprendiera justo ahora.

Y ahí estaba, el enigmático objeto que había chocado contra la mansión y que les causaba tanta intriga.

Un avión.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Y esto es lo que causó tanto escándalo?! – dijo la chica con un aire de decepción. - ¡Yo me esperaba que fuera un monstruo gigante!

-¿Ves? No era para que te asustaras tanto, querida. – se burló el Señor de la Maldad.

-¡NO ESTABA ASUSTADA! – gritó avergonzada.

Le era muy embarazoso, si quiera pensar, el hecho de que Black Jill, la hija de Lord Black Hat, la Princesa de Mal, se había aterrado con un simple estruendo. ¡Qué bochorno!

Pero Black Hat ya había aprendido, (e incluso sigue haciéndolo) que era normal el miedo en los niños pequeños, sobre todo siendo hija también de Lamia, que en sí es más dramática que un humano mismo.

Él nunca había sido un niño, por eso considera el miedo como una debilidad que sólo los héroes, los simples humanos y los villanos inútiles tienen, pero ha ido descubriendo que es más común de lo que pensaba, al menos para la niña. No podría eliminarlo de ella, pero sí que aprendiera a controlarlo.

Y algo le habrá enseñado en estos once años. ¿No?

-Es normal para ti tener miedo Jill.- le habló el demonio.

-Pero no lo tuve. ¿Si? – mintió descaradamente, así conservar algo de dignidad ante su ídolo. – Además. ¿Qué clase de imbécil choca su avión contra nuestra casa?

-¿Quieres averiguarlo? – le sonrió malévolamente el otro.

-No sería una mala idea.- contestó ella de la misma forma.

Se escucharon quejidos dentro de la bestia de metal, lo cuál indicaba que una persona había sobrevivido, por lo menos. Ellos la esperaron expectantes y pacientes, para después mandarlo a volar otra vez de una patada, y no metafóricamente hablando.

El sobreviviente al fin salió de los restos, bastante mal herido, pero aún podía suspenderse en el piso, y sin mucha noción de donde se encontraba. Llevaba un uniforme de piloto, aunque bastante dañado, unas grandes gafas polarizadas, con la excepción de sus pupilas, que eran blancas y, curiosamente, tenía puesta una bolsa de papel que cubría toda su cabeza, algo rasgada por el accidente.

-Wow… - musitó la infante.- ¡Hazlo otra vez, otra vez!

-Shhh.- le hizo callar de nuevo el mayor.

El polizonte intentó recuperarse del choque, con una mano en su cabeza.

-¿Dónde…? ¿Dónde estoy? – preguntó, con tono de malestar y bastante desorientado.

-Mmm… déjame pensar…- comenzó la pequeña.- Me parece que estás dentro de Black Hat Organization y acabas de estrellar tu avión dentro de… ¡nuestra azotea!

-¡¿QUÉ?! – se sobresaltó el chico.- ¿M-me estás diciendo… que e-estoy d-dentro de la m-mansión d-del gran A-amo y S-señor… L-lord Black Hat…?

\- ¡Efectivamente! – sonó una ronca voz desde las sombras.

-Ay no… - murmuró, fijando su atención en la gran figura en frente suyo.

-¡Y felicidades! Por tu gran descubrimiento, te haz ganado… ¡UNA MUERTE ALGO MÁS RÁPIDA Y MENOS DOLOROSA! – habló de la manera más aterradora que se pudiera imaginar, saliendo de aquella sombra y acercándose lentamente al susodicho.

-¡AY! ¡NONONONONONO….! – chilló el pobre.- ¡E-ESPÉRESE UN T-TANTITO, S-SEÑOR…! ¡NO ME MATE!

-¿Así que pides clemencia? ¡Muy gracioso, cabeza de papel! – se carcajeó la princesita.

-¡D-debe h-haber una m-manera…! Lamento h-haber choc-cado el avión contra su casa… s-señor… pero…

-¿Pero…? ¿Vas a intentar aplazar tu muerte con un "pero"? ¡Já! ¡Qué inútil! – rió también la bestia malévola.

-¡PERO LE JURO QUE PUEDO COMPENSARLO! ¡POR FAVOR, SEÑOR BLACK HAT! – pidió por su vida, y de una manera muy rápida del terror que sentía.

-¿Y cómo vas a hacerlo? ¡Nos destruiste media azotea, eso es imperdonable! – habló Jill con una sonrisa macabra, de oreja a oreja.

-¡S-soy Científico Loco titulado d-de la Universidad de la Maldad y el Crimen, señor… t-también múltiples estudios y-y tengo licencia de conducir y de p-piloto…! ¡S-seguro podría serle d-de utilidad!

El jerarca lo miró y lo pensó por unos segundos.

-No, dile adiós a tu mamá, parásito.- le respondió, deformando su rostro horriblemente en un montón de tentáculos y sierras.

-¡NOOO! – aulló el chico, cubriéndose lastimosamente por lo que iban a ser, al parecer, sus últimos segundos de vida.

-¡PAPÁ, ESPERA! – le detuvo la niña.

-¡¿QUÉ QUIERES AHORA?! ¡¿NO VES QUE VOY A COMETER EL HOMICIO DEL DÍA?!

-¡Este es el asistente que estamos buscando!

Black Hat paró en seco y volvió a transformarse a su forma "normal", con la mano sobre la sien.

-Debes estar bromeando.

-¡Claro que no! Es profesional, inventor, vuela aviones, listo, y míralo, un nerd a cuál le puedo hacer bullying hasta el cansancio. ¡Es perfecto!

-Jill, no voy a contratar a este idiota como asistente.

-¿Quieres que me quede en casa o no?

La pequeña le miró con una desaprobación fingida y el otro… bueno, sólo pudo soltar un suspiro pesado y resignarse a la manipulación de una mocosa.

-Bien… desde ahora serás mi asistente. – dijo dirigiéndose al piloto.

-Espere, ¿qué?... pero creí que me iba a asesinar...

-¿Acaso quieres morir ahora?

-¡NO, NO, NO! ¡POR SUPOLLO QUE NO, SEÑOR!

-Perfecto, entonces sígueme.

**~o~**

Black Hat y Jill le mostraban la mansión al recién llegado, quien seguía algo lastimado y confundido, agregando que ni siquiera le habían preguntado su nombre todavía. Caminaron por los largos pasillos y pasaron por varias habitaciones con artefactos demoníacos dentro, otras que eran puertas a dimensiones que parecían el Averno mismo, y otras varias que eran preferiblemente mejor no tocarlas. El demonio del traje le daba instrucciones por cada locación que el científico no lograba comprender del todo, no obstante, concluyó que las aprendería con el tiempo. Todo marchó de una forma… calmada, si se le puede llamar, hasta que llegaron al lugar donde el chico iba a trabajar desde ahora en adelante.

-Este es el laboratorio.- dijo su, ahora jefe, presionando un botón cual daba por abiertas las puertas mecánicas.

Al entrar el recién llegado asistente, se sintió como en sueño. El laboratorio era inmenso y sofisticado, tenía un montón de herramientas y maquinarias de los más extravagantes, tales como proyectores de planos en holograma e incluso tubos de conservación genética. Había un gran mesón en un extremo, que podía suponer que sería su oficina y al contrario otra gran mesa de trabajo, con implementos que ni la misma universidad disponía. También había un espacio donde podía emplear prácticas quirúrgicas o forenses, si es que llegara el caso, y lo mejor es que todo estaba limpio y pulcro. ¡Aleluya! Todo lo que había deseado en algún momento estaba ahí mismo, ante sus ojos.

-Pues, aquí es donde trabajarás desde ahora.- comenzó otra vez el ente, sacándolo brúscamente de su éxtasis.- Te encargarás de todo lo que son las cuentas de la empresa, atenderás a los clientes por teléfono. Te asegurarás de que los pedidos lleguen a su destino, y lo más importante.- explicaba.- Tú vas a crear los productos para los villanos. Deberás tenerme un invento nuevo cada semana, como mínimo, y me entregarás un informe todos los días.

-¿D-de verdad? – habló el asistente con mucha ilusión.

-¿Ves a esta mocosa de aquí? – señaló con un dedo.- Ella es Jill, mi hija. Serás su tutor, le enseñarás todas esos ejercicios de aplicación y esas cosas inútiles que les muestran a los humanos en las "escuelas".- gruñó lo último con disgusto.- También vas a cumplir todo lo que te diga, y cuando digo todo, es TODO.

-Ósea que… si me pide que me tire por la ventana hacia un jardín de cactus… ¿lo tengo que hacer?

-No me tientes. – sonrió la niña con maldad.

-Ella es como tu segunda jefa, así que, si me entero que te negaste, o la haces llorar… SERÁS CARNE ASADA.- enfatizó esto con un tono de pesadilla.

-¡S-sí señor!

-Y una última cosa.

-¿Cuál… señor?

-No tolero los errores, así que más te vale no cometer ni uno solo. ¿Está claro?

-Sí señor… Jefe…

-Por cierto. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Kenning Flugslys, señor.

-Muy bien. Instálate y ponte a trabajar de inmediato. Últimamente los clientes quieren que eliminemos a sus héroes por ellos, así que, como tu primer invento, haz algún robot que se encargue del trabajo sucio.

-Como usted diga… jefecito.

El ente se disponía a salir del laboratorio, pero fue interrumpido por una voz aguda y traviesa.

-¿Puedo quedarme un rato con él?

-Sí, puedes.

Retomó su caminata hacia la puerta y antes de salir, se detuvo y se dirigió por última vez a su asistente.

-No me decepcione, doctor.

Se fue, directo a su despacho .

Vaya día.

Muy convenientemente, había conseguido al nuevo asistente que le hacía falta. Él no era bueno en cuestiones tecnológicas y en eso los humanos sí eran útiles, lamentablemente.

Todo gracias a Jill.

Esperen… ¿Lo había pensado bien? ¿Fue gracias a su hija? ¿Cómo era posible?

Lo del avión fue una casualidad, claro, y el hecho de que hubiera un sobreviviente que justo fuera un científico malvado también. Porque obviamente, no lo pudo haber planeado ella, no era capaz de atraer un avión y chocarlo contra la casa, al menos no de manera conciente… ¿o sí?. No, definitivamente no fue eso, sólo fue una simple coincidencia.

Se sentó en su gran silla roja y se giró al ventanal del cual vigilaba siempre la ciudad, pensando.

¿De verdad fue una casualidad?

Al demonio sin querer se le escapó una risa.

-Esa niña me sorprende cada día.- dijo para sí mismo, mientras miraba al cielo gris que cubría la tarde nublada. El día anterior hubo un sol espantoso, así que tal vez iría a llover.

Pues, fuera o no pura chiripa, eso no importaba ahora. El tema central es Jill y su capacidad alterar por completo sus planes. Todos los días salía con algo nuevo, en su mayoría travesuras y si no, una explosión dentro de la casa porque había descubierto un nuevo poder. Tan dinámica, tan inteligente y tan… monstruosa. No cabía duda que le sacaba de quicio y a la vez causaba curiosidad, puesto a que, nunca en sus largos siglos alguien había podido impresionarlo tanto como ella.

Le causaba nuevas sensaciones y emociones que, ciertamente lo agotaban pero, a la vez quería más. Deseaba seguir experimentando aquello, y sin embargo le agobiaba. Era muy extraño. Muchas veces no sabía qué hacer con la pequeña y otras veces era cosa de darle un dulce y listo. Definitivamente era confuso, y nadie podía decirle qué hacer.

Para empezar, nadie le había dicho que iba a ser padre y que sería era tan difícil.

Pero bueno, a fin de cuentas, algo sí tenía claro.

Esa niña era increíble.


	4. Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4: La fangirl Nro. 1

La mañana transcurría, con un empleado nuevo y una nueva cara, poniéndose cada vez más interesante conforme pasaba los minutos.

Jill estaba sentada en un banquito. Juguetona, observaba atentamente los movimientos tan rígidos, entumecidos, y a la vez frenéticos, del científico. Se movía para todas partes, explorando su nuevo espacio de trabajo, curioso por las nuevas maquinarias que se encontraban, e instalando las pocas cosas que había rescatado del avión. Estaba muy ocupado, y eso, para la niña, era una perfecta distracción.

-Así que eres Kenning Flugslys.- comenzó ella.- Es un nombre curioso, y muy largo. ¿Es alemán?

-Ajá…- le contestó el otro sin prestar mucha atención. Estaba más concentrado en examinar el laboratorio que en lo que ella le decía.

-Y… ¿Cómo te digo entonces? ¿Kenning? ¿Flugslys? ¿Ken? – preguntó, intentando de que la charla llegue para algún lado.

-Eh… como usted quiera, señorita.- dijo. Se dirigió a la mesa y sacó un cuaderno, de ahí arrancó una hoja y se puso a tomar apuntes.

-Mmm… ¡Ya sé! ¡Te llamaré Flug! ¿Te parece?

-Sí… está bien…

La pequeña se dio cuenta que no la estaba atendiendo en absoluto, cosa que le molestó mucho. Cruzó los brazos y manifestó su humor con un gruñido.

-¡¿Me estás escuchando?!- le gritó, golpeando la mesa.

-¡S-Sí, señora!- se sobresaltó el científico, girando inmediatamente hacia ella.

-Bien.- volvió a hablar de manera calmada.- Pues… ¿Cómo fue que tomaste este avión?

-En realidad… lo robé.

-¡¿De verdad?! ¡¿Y lo hiciste tú sólo?! – gritó, impresionada.

-Eh… Sí

-¡Wow! ¡Qué genial! ¡¿Y por cuáles lugares viajaste?!

\- La verdad no viajé a ninguno… Sólo estaba escapando de la policía

\- Ah… Ya veo.- perdió enseguida el interés.- Bah, te robaste un avión y no se te ocurrió escaparte al Caribe. ¡Qué tonto eres!

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué hubieras hecho tú? – preguntó, escéptico.

-¡Hubiera viajado por todo el mundo! ¡Y le hubiera pateado el trasero a muchos héroes!

-Bueno, al ser perseguido no hubiera tenido tiempo para "viajar por el mundo".- respondió en un ademán con los dedos.- Además. ¿Para qué viajar a lugares en que ya he estado? Sería una pérdida de tiempo.

-Espera.- abrió más grande los ojos.- ¿Ya haz viajado por todo el mundo?

-Sí, no soy piloto por nada.

-¡¿De verdad?! ¡¿Y cómo es allá afuera?! ¡¿Haz ido al Polo Norte?! ¡¿En serio es tan frío?! ¡¿Y de verdad existe ese gordo de Santa Claus?! ¡¿Y el mar Mediterráneo?! ¡¿Haz pasado por Europa?! ¡¿De qué tamaño es el mar?! ¡¿Y los continentes?! ¡¿Y…?!

-¡A ver chamaca! ¡Te me calmas! – le detuvo su hiperactividad, pues estaba saltando encima del banquito.- ¿Por qué tantas preguntas? Pareciera que no hubieras salido ni a la esquina.

-De hecho… - se volvió a sentar, cambiando rápidamente de ánimo.- Mi papá no me deja salir, no conozco nada más allá del patio, los clientes, y los empleados que suelen trabajar aquí por temporada.

-¿Y por qué? - siguió, conmocionado.

\- Pues, él dice que los humanos son unos parásitos, y que tantos terminarían por contaminarme. Aparte, muchos no entienden nuestra naturaleza y teme que me hagan daño. ¡Pero yo podría patearles en la cara y vencerlos en dos minutos!

-Pero, debes convivir con niños de tu edad. ¿Verdad?

-Antes los clientes traían a sus hijos a las consultas, pero se los prohibieron después de que dejé a uno encerrado en el armario de Cerberus. En mi opinión, son todos unos bebés llorones.- dijo haciendo un puchero y cruzando los brazos.

-Oh… - musitó estremecido después de lo último.- Ósea que… ¿Nunca haz ido a la escuela?

-No, pero no lo necesito, tengo clases en la mansión. Mi papá me enseña sobre el arte, la música, el funcionamiento de los distintos multiversos y de las bestias ancestrales, incluso a veces me lleva a algunas dimensiones. Mientras que, los empleados cerebritos como tú me enseñan de matemáticas, biología y la historia de la humanidad.

-Oh… que triste.- suspiró él.

-Nah, ni tanto. Da más tristeza tu caso, que tendrás que idear un proyecto hoy mismo para que mi papá no se arrepienta de contratarte y te coma vivo. Además de que tienes que organizar el horario de mis clases, ósea, que tendrás que pensar en horas extras.- comenzó a enlistar, contando con los dedos, y observando como la mueca en el rostro del científico se deformaba más por cada cosa que nombraba.- ¡Oh, cierto! Creo que te mencionaron una lista de pedidos, pues, está en esa cajonera. Yo que tú le echo un ojo.- señaló.

El chico se acercó lentamente a una gran cajonera gris, tomó con temor la manilla plateada y abrió uno de los cajones. Este se extendió por sí solo hasta el final de la sala, dejando al descubierto un montón de carpetas con grandes listas dentro de ellas, todas llenas de los pedidos de hace dos meses.

-Ay… mamacita linda… - musitó impactado ante el cajón.- ¡¿CÓMO RAYOS TERMINARÉ ESTO EN UN DÍA?! – gritó, llevando sus manos a la cabeza de manera desesperada.

-No debes terminarlo todo hoy, sólo una parte. Te recomendaría que llegaras…- caminó al lado del cajón y se detuvo cuando recorrió como los diez metros.- Hasta aquí, así no va a asesinarte.

-¡AY, DIOS MÍO! ¡NO VOY A PODER HACERLO!

-Bueno, no si estás ahí parado, así que empieza a revisarla. ¡Suerte! – le dijo adorablemente, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta y se despedía con la mano.

Al escuchar el golpe de la puerta, chilló de manera aguda y comenzó a leer la lista con una rapidez exagerada. Luego, corrió al escritorio, sacando un montón de papeles y materiales, y se puso a trabajar. Tenía para bastante trabajo y muy poco tiempo para pensar en un descanso.

**~o~**

La niña caminó hacia la cocina por un aperitivo. Al llegar, se acercó al refrigerador y lo abrió, sacando de ahí un gran frasco de cucarachas de gomita. Se lo llevó y fue nuevamente al despacho del jerarca, comiendo cada una de ellas de manera periódica.

Al entrar, se acercó a la gran figura oscura, que se encontraba parada frente a la ventana.

-¿Y bien? – habló con su voz ronca.

-¿Y bien qué? – contestó ella de manera ingenua.

-¿Le diste la bienvenida a nuestro nuevo esclavo?

-Síp.

-¿Y qué tal quedó?

-Más estresado que toda una clase de estudiantes de ingeniería.- habló, metiendo un dulce a su boca. -Lo apodé Flug.

-Perfecto.- sonrió él. Luego, la miró repentinamente y se dio cuenta del gran frasco de dulces que se estaba comiendo.- ¿Qué te dije sobre las cucarachas de gomitas?

-Que no debo comerlas antes de medio día.

-¿Y aparte de eso?

-Pues… Que no debo asaltarme todo el frasco.

-Exacto. Dámelo.- le ordenó, extendiendo su mano.

-Pero… ¡Papá!

-Dámelo

-¡Pero yo amo las cucarachas de gomitas!

-Sí, y las amas tanto, que te las comes todas y terminas con sobredosis de azúcar. Dámelo.

-¡Pero…!

-Jill…

-Papá…

-¡Jill!

-¡Papá!

-¡Jill! ¡Entrégame el frasco!

-Está bien…- se resignó ella.- Lo haré… ¡Si me atrapas! – exclamó, sacando su alas y echándose a volar.

El ente la dejó escapar hasta la puerta. Después, invocó uno de sus tentáculos sombríos y la atrapó, atrayéndola inmediatamente hacia él.

-Dámelo Jill.

-Bien…- se rindió ahora sí y le entregó el frasco, haciendo pucheros. Luego de esto, fue puesta nuevamente en el suelo.

De pronto, sonó el imponente timbre de la mansión. El demonio se quedó ahí, esperando a que el nuevo ayudante abriera la puerta pero, no pareció suceder nada.

Volvió a sonar el timbre y ahí él se molestó.

-¡FLUG! ¡ABRE LA PUERTA! – exclamó con una voz de los mil demonios, que retumbó por todo el lugar.

El desdichado corrió al vestíbulo y abrió la puerta muy nervioso, recibiendo a una chica muy extraña. Llevaba una camisa de fuerza a medio abrochar y un par de medias algo rotas. También tenía el cabello verde, mirada de desquiciada e iba descalza, que era lo más curioso.

-¿Y tú qué, escuincla? – le preguntó, extrañado y mirándola de pies a cabeza.

-¡Mucho gusto! ¡Vengo a ver a Lord Black Hat!

-Bien… ¿Y te llamas…?

-¡Me llaman Demencia!

-Ah mira tú. ¿Tienes cita? – le habló en tono irónico.

-Eeh… No.

-Bueno, sin cita no puedo ayudarle… Señorita. Llame y vuelva otro día, buenas tardes.

La empujó hacia afuera y le cerró la puerta en la cara. Después, se dio la vuelta y caminó a su laboratorio.

-Maldita sea, con todo el trabajo que tengo y me manda a abrir la cochina puerta. ¿Qué soy? ¿Un científico o un portero?

De repente la puerta comenzó a retumbar y se alcanzaron a escuchar gritos estridentes del otro lado. Parecía que la chica no iría a rendirse tan fácil.

Y esto le llegó a molestar más a la pequeña Princesa del Mal, que había salido del despacho, ya de mal humor.

-¡Flug! ¡¿Por qué rayos hay tanto ruido?!

\- Pues, hay una escuincla que está molestando afuera, señorita.

-¡¿Y qué estás esperando?! ¡Encárgate de ella y del ruido, nerd!

-Sí… señorita.- gruñó él, más fastidiado. Asumía que debía aguantar cosas al trabajar para Lord Black Hat, pero no contaba con que tendría que soportar a una mocosa malcriada. -"¿Y qué estás esperando? ¡Encárgate del ruido, nerd!" – susurró, imitándola ridículamente.- Sí, claro. ¡Todo yo!

Volvió y abrió la puerta, viendo a la misma chica, más demente aún.

-¿Y ahorita que quieres, chamaca?

-¡Yo exijo ver a mi preciado Lord Black Hat! ¡Y NO ME VOY A IR HASTA QUE…!

Cerró de golpe la puerta, otra vez, y se giró, cansado.

-Diosito santo, que chica más loca.

Volvió al laboratorio y se sentó en un banquito, echando su cuerpo sobre la mesa. Los ruidos no se habían detenido, de hecho, eran más fuertes aún.

-Ejem… - carraspeó una voz chillona a propósito, creando más incertidumbre en el doctor.

-Mande.- le contestó él, girándose en la silla con hartazgo.

\- El ruido continúa.- le recalcó ella, mientras tamboreaba paulatinamente el piso con un pie.

-Señorita, no es mi culpa que haya una loca golpeando la puerta. ¿Sí?

-Pero puedes detenerlo. ¿Verdad?

-Bueno… Yo…

-¡ANDA SI NO QUIERES QUE LE DIGA A MI PAPÁ! – le ordenó, deformando su rostro de manera monstruosa.

-¡Y-YA VOY! – se asustó por la reacción.

Fue nuevamente hacia la pobre puerta, que ya no aguantaba más golpes, y la abrió con violencia.

-¡CÁLLATE! – le gritó enojado, cosa qué, extrañamente funcionó. -Al fin… -suspiró.

Pero sólo por unos segundos, pues la chica había vuelto a sus griteríos y, por alguna razón, comenzaron a sonar los choques de unas ollas.

-¡Híjole! ¡¿De dónde sacó ollas esta?!

-¡FLUUG! – se escuchó un segundo grito chillón desde la lejanía.

El subordinado soltó otro quejido pesado y volvió al laboratorio, esta vez para deshacerse bien del problema. Aunque, al abrir la puerta se volvió a encontrar con la gruñona figura de metro treinta.

-¡Flug! – volvió a llamarle atención.

-¡Sí! ¡Ya sé! – contestó.

A continuación, sacó de un maletín un cañón de redes y se lo llevó al vestíbulo. Al llegar, abrió la maltratada puerta, apuntó hacia la mujer de apariencia descabellada y apretó el gatillo. Del cañón salió la gran red que la atrapó en unos segundos.

-¡AHORA SÍ! ¡AL FÍN! – exclamó por la victoria.

Sin embargo, fue una victoria ilusoria. La chica cortó las cuerdas con los dientes y, al liberarse, atacó al empleado brutalmente, usando sus puños, que habían salido de la camisa de fuerza.

El chico a duras penas se la saca de encima y la echó a patadas del vestíbulo. Inmediatamente cierra la puerta y corre al laboratorio para curarse las heridas que le acababan de hacer.

Al sentarse ahí, la demonio lo estaba mirando de brazos cruzados, furiosa.

-¡¿ES TAN DÍFICIL QUE TE DESHAGAS DE UNA SIMPLE CHICA?! ¡¿CÓMO PUEDE HABER TANTO RUIDO?! ¡ERES UN INÚTIL! – pataleó ella, haciendo que, finalmente, al científico se le hirviera la cabeza.

-¡AAAAAH! ¡YA ME CANSÉ!

El piloto tomó nuevamente el maletín hecho furia, y sacó de él un gran rifle tranquilizador. Fue por enésima vez a la puerta, la abrió y disparó un dardo directo a la chica, quien se desmayó luego de recibir el proyectil.

-¡AHORA SÍ QUE SÍ! – celebró.- Te pasa por meterte en mi trabajo, chamaca. Te ves mucho mejor durmiendo.- concretó con una pose de victoria.- De hecho… Incluso llega a ser…

De la nada fue interrumpido por la loca, que despertó y saltó directo a la cara del doctor. Lo arañó y de un salto entró a la mansión, manchando las alfombras con la tierra de sus pies.

-¡Ay! ¡Al menos te hubieras limpiado los pies, chiflada! – exclamó el otro, tirado en el piso.

La niña salió del laboratorio, agobiada por el ruido.

-¡¿POR QUÉ AÚN NO HAZ TERMINADO DE…?! – pero no terminó la frase, pues quedó estupefacta ante el caos que estaba ocurriendo delante de ella.

Flug estaba persiguiendo a la chica, al parecer llamada Demencia, disparándole un montón de dardos tranquilizantes. Ella, a la vez, corría y reptaba por las paredes, destruyendo todo a su paso, manchando las alfombras y llamando a Black Hat como si de un animal se tratase. Al doctor se le notaba de ahí a tres kilómetros la desesperación que tenía en atrapar a esa cosa y el saber que el jerarca lo iba a matar de un zarpazo luego de enterarse de lo ocurrido.

Y Jill quería ver su cara cuando eso pasara.

Así qué, comenzó a obstaculizarle su trabajo, una vez más.

-¡OYE, LAGARTIJA! – se dirigió hacia Demencia. Esta la miró fijamente al escucharla. - ¡BLACK HAT ESTÁ POR ALLÁ! – señaló hacia uno de los pasillos que conducían al despacho.

-¡¿PERO QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO?! – le exclamó Flug, al ver que Jill estaba ayudando a crear más caos.

-¡SÍIIII! ¡ALLÁ VOY, BLACKY! – chilló emocionada la otra.

Cada vez el desastre era más grande, transformado en un completo manicomio donde todos gritaban. Demencia seguía destruyendo todo lo que encontraba, en busca de Black Hat, Flug era una bola de estrés, disparándole todos los dardos posibles; y Jill se carcajeaba enfermizamente, mientras enviaba a la chica lagartija en todas las direcciones posibles, con el objetivo de colapsar aún más la mansión. Iba todo de mal en peor, hasta que se sintió la presencia de una gran sombra.

-¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ?! – gritó con una voz demoníaca la gran sombra, cual se manifestó en un montón de llamas negras y paralizó a los tres causantes del alboroto.

Todos se detuvieron inmediatamente y se pusieron en fila, nerviosos, tal como en el ejército. Por otra parte, la sombra dejó de disiparse y se concentró en un solo lugar, transformándose en el gran Lord Black Hat.

-Ay no… Ay no… ¡Ya valimos! – chilló el subordinado.

-Corrección.- habló la pequeña.- Tú valiste.

-¡ESTÁN TODOS EN SERIOS PROBLEMAS! – vociferó imponentemente el ente maligno.

-¿Decías? – se burló el otro.

-¡SOBRE TODO TÚ, FLUG!

-¡AY!

-¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES?! ¡Y EN TU PRIMER DÍA! – se acercó de forma siniestra hacia él, mirándolo de manera en que el chico sentía que le atravesaba su alma.

El demonio, de lo colérico que estaba, le agarró del cuello y comenzó a ahorcarlo con mucha intensidad.

\- ¡¿QUÉ CLASE DE SOBERÚTANO PERMITE QUE TAL ESPÉCIMEN ENTRE A MI MANSIÓN Y PRONUNCIE MI NOMBRE?! – siguió, refiriéndose a Demencia, y aumentado la fuerza de su agarre.- ¡¿CÓMO UN EMPLEADO COMPETENTE NO PUEDE DESHACERSE DE UNA MOLESTA Y SIMPLE MUCHACHA?!

-¡S-señor… Agh… Yo lo s-s….! – intentó gesticular, pero su garganta estaba muy apretada en estos momentos.

-¡Conste que yo le ordené todo el tiempo que se deshiciera de ella!- agregó cínicamente la demonio.

-¡Y TÚ! – le miró de manera asesina, soltando el cuello del piloto.- ¡NO CREAS QUE TE VAS A SALVAR ESTA VEZ, JILL!

-¡¿EH?! – chilló, sorprendida.

-¡QUIERO A LOS TRES EN MI OFICINA! ¡AHORA! – gritó estridentemente esto último, desapareciendo entre la oscuridad.

Seguido de esto, se abrió una gran grieta dimensional en el piso, la cuál se oían alaridos de sufrimiento. De ahí salieron tres manos gigantes, que tomaron a los culpables y los introdujeron en la grieta, luego se cerró.

Inmediatamente, volvió a abrirse en el despacho del demonio color ceniza, soltando a los tres, y cerrándose definitivamente.

-¡¿Qué dimensión era esa?! – preguntó el joven, perturbado.

-La… La dimensión de las pesadillas… - respondió la niña.

-¡SILENCIO! – ordenó el ente, a quien obedecieron al instante. -Más les vale que me den una explicación razonable para todo este desastre, si no. ¡ME LOS COMERÉ VIVOS! – exclamó él, parado delante de su escritorio.

-¡Es que… Bueno… Verá… Primero a-apareció e-esta chica… Decía q-que q-quería h-hablar con u-usted…! – comenzó el empleado, sudando más que salchicha en microondas. - ¡D-después comenzó a…! – tragó saliva.- ¡A-a h-hacer ruido… Y-y su h-hija me dijo que l-lo d-detuviera…! ¡P-pero no paraba… Y-y cuando lo i-intentaba e-era peor…! – no podía explicar bien lo sucedido, estaba muerto de miedo, tanto que comenzó a llorar.- ¡Y-y después…!

-¿Después? – preguntó el otro con voz de ultra tumba.

-¡Y DESPUÉS LA ESCUINCLA SE VOLVIÓ LOCA! ¡Y ME ATACÓ! ¡Y ENTRO A LA MANSIÓN…! ¡Y DESPUÉS SU HIJA! ¡ESTA MOCOSA COMENZÓ A GRITARME Y A REÍRSE! ¡Y PLANEÓ TODO PARA DESTRUIR LA CASA! ¡POR FAVOR SEÑOR, JEFECITO QUERIDO! ¡NO ME MATEE! – colapsó en una gran crisis de ansiedad, diciendo todo tan rápidamente que apenas se le entendía lo ocurrido.

La niña rio por lo bajo, cosa que el ser notó, y le lanzó una mirada fulminante, dejándola callada.

-Argh… Bien, haré una excepción esta vez. Después de todo, no hay forma de derrotar a una hija mía. – se resignó el jerarca.- Pero, es mejor que no vuelva a defraudarme, Doctor. **Por su propio bien.** – enfatizó esto último.

-¡M-muchas gracias, señor! – exclamó de alegría al ver que viviría un día más.

-¿Y tú? ¿Por qué osaste en venir hasta aquí, haciendo tal escándalo en mi mansión y en esas pintas? – le preguntó a la muchacha de pelo verde, con desagrado.

\- Pues ¡Yo lo amo, señor Black Hat! ¡Y quiero trabajar para usted! ¡Estoy loca por usted, bomboncito! – le contestó está de manera enérgica.

-Eso no lo dudo.- susurró la pequeña.

Al escuchar esto, se le ocurrió la excelente idea de utilizar el amor obsesivo de la chica, y ocuparlo en otra fuerza de trabajo.

-¿Trabajar para mí? ¿Estás segura de lo que estás diciendo, niña?

-¡Segurísima, guapetón!

-Bien, viendo el caos que acabas de dejar, no creo que te moleste acabar con los héroes desde ahora.

-Pfff, yo los puedo derrotar en dos segundos. – se halagó a ella misma.

-Perfecto, desde ahora serás agente de Black Hat Organization.- declaró el ente.- Mire que suerte tiene, Doctor, ahora su lista de pedidos se reduce a la mitad.

-Espere… O sea que. ¿Además tengo que trabajar con esta escuincla?

-¿Usted que cree? – preguntó con una macabra sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. -Ahora, largo.

-¡Sí, señor! – contestaron los otros tres presentes y se dispusieron para irse.

-¡Ah no! ¡Tú no te vas a ningún lado, jovencita! – le reprendió a la niña.

-¡Pero…! ¡No es justo! – se molestó ella.

-¿Crees que pasaré por alto lo que el Doctor me acaba de decir?

-¡Pero yo…!

-¡Pero nada! ¡Te quedas aquí! – le ordenó el demonio.

La pequeña gruñó en señal de disgusto y se giró para mirar por última vez al científico, que se estaba yendo.

-¡PAGARÁS POR ESTO, PARÁSITO! – le gritó de manera asesina, con una mirada igual de terrorífica.

El joven tragó saliva al ver tal reacción y cerró rápidamente la puerta.

**~o~**

El resto del día continuó de manera "normal", si eso significaba que la nueva empleada estaba dejando su huella de manera escandalosa.

A Flug, por suerte, se le agilizó la mitad del trabajo, ya que eran pedidos para deshacerse de héroes, y esos los tomó Demencia. Sin embargo, eso no le quitaba lo mucho que tenía que seguir haciendo, además de limpiar todo el desastre que había quedado anteriormente.

A Demencia, por su parte, se le había entregado ropa y zapatos. Después completó gran parte de los pedidos, dejando el desempeño de su primer día como "moderadamente aceptable". Al final, Flug la terminó encerrando en una jaula, cual sería desde ahora su habitación.

Y Jill, bueno… Ella terminó castigada por el resto del día, estaba tan enojada que se encerró en su habitación y no salió de ahí más. Ni siquiera tuvo su cuento para dormir, así que, seguramente, no dormirá bien esta noche.

Para terminar la jornada, Flug fue al despacho de su jefe para entregarle el primer informe. Era muy tarde, por cierto, así que sólo estaba ansiando su merecido descanso.

Tocó la puerta y entró al recibir una respuesta del otro lado.

-Aquí está el informe de hoy, señor. – habló el ayudante.

-Muy bien, déjalo sobre la mesa.

El muchacho obedeció y dejó la carpeta sobre el escritorio.

-Señor… Sé que no es de mi incumbencia, pero… - comenzó, nervioso.- La señorita Jill me había comentado que no la dejaba salir de aquí, puesto a que… usted tenía miedo de que le hicieran daño.

-¿Qué le hicieran daño? ¿A esa mocosa malcriada? ¡JÁ! ¡No me hagas reír, Flug! – se carcajeó el ente maligno.- Al contrario, esa es sólo una excusa que le digo a ella para que no salga. En realidad, es el resto del mundo el que me preocupa.

-¿E-en serio? – tragó saliva al escuchar lo último.

-Sí, esa niña podría comerse a la mitad del planeta si lo quisiera. Y siendo la elegida de la Caja de Pandora, pues, el destino del universo está en sus manos, literalmente.

-¡Híjole! ¡¿La Caja de Pan…?!

-¡No menciones su nombre o tú terminarás destruyendo el universo! – exclamó el mayor.

-¡Ay…! Bueno… - chilló sobresaltado.- O sea que. ¿Ella es tan poderosa como para controlar la… la Caja con P?

-¿Poderosa? Sí, aunque . ¿Control? Cero. – confesó.- Esa chica es incontrolable. Tiene un carácter terrible, y si sigue así no va a llegar a ninguna parte. Es por eso que la estoy tratando con dureza, para que espabile de una vez.

-Ya veo… Bueno, espero que lo logre, jefecito.

-Sí, yo también lo espero.

Dicho esto, el piloto se dispuso a retirarse, llegando hasta la puerta.

-Buenas noches, señor.

El demonio no respondió, sólo espero a que la puerta se cerrara. Se giró a la ventana, observando el negro cielo, con la mirada baja.

-Espero lograrlo, si no será el final de todos.


	5. Capítulo 5

Capítulo 5: La promesa

-Ya fue suficiente. Ahora retírate.- ordenó una voz ronca, en tono molesto.

-Sí… Señor… - gruñó otra voz más suave y aguda.

La dueña se esa voz era nuestra protagonista, Jill, que había salido del despacho del gran Lord Black Hat, muy enojada. Otra vez había sido regañada severamente por su padre, a causa de una travesura.

Se apoyó unos segundos en la puerta y suspiró pesadamente. Posteriormente, siguió su camino hacia el laboratorio, uno de los pocos lugares de la mansión donde no sería criticada por alguna autoridad.

Black Hat, por otro lado, se encontraba sentado en su gran silla. Masajeaba con una mano su entrecejo, en busca de algo de relajación.

Pero era imposible con la muchacha haciendo de las suyas todo el tiempo.

Jill ya tenía doce años y había cambiado bastante. Para empezar, había pegado el estirón, y más importante, había comenzado su pubertad. Aunque, como hablamos de ella, llegó de manera bastante abrupta.

Primero, había comenzado a desarrollar sus atributos, cosa que ponía incómodo a uno que otro cliente; segundo, se presentaron los cambios hormonales, y con eso, nuevos poderes provenientes de su lado súcubo; y último, pero no menos importante, su actitud se había vuelto más monstruosa e impredecible. Tenía su común humor de perros aumentado al triple, y las travesuras se volvían cada vez más peligrosas, algo que sacaba de sus casillas incluso al demonio color ceniza.

Este, ya cansado, agarró el mango de un antiguo teléfono que tenía en su escritorio y comenzó a marcar un número sobre la delicada rueda de oro, que giraba con un dedo y volvía lentamente a su sitio después de soltarla. Después, espero un poco a que contestaran de la otra línea, y comenzó.

-¿Aló? Sí, aquí Black Hat.

-_¡Señor Black Hat! ¡Qué gusto!_ – se escuchó la voz del otro lado.- _¿En qué puedo servirle, Señor mío?_

-Necesito que envíes a otra institutriz para Jill. La última se fue ayer, terminó desquiciada.

-_¡Pero señor, ya son nueve las institutrices que se han ido! Temo que no podremos otorgarle otra._

-¡¿Cómo que no?! ¡¿Te le estás negando a Black Hat?! – masculló, molesto.

-_¡C-claro que no, s-señor!_\- se sobresaltó el receptor.- _¡S-sólo que no tenemos más disponibles…! Hemos enviado a las mejores ya, y el resto se niega rotundamente…_

-¡¿Cómo es posible?! ¡Eres un inútil! – exclamó, más indignado.- ¡Está es la cincuentena vez que la llamo a mi oficina esta semana! ¡No puede seguir así!

-_Bueno señor, no es por ser entrometido pero… Su hija es incontrolable…_

-¿Qué dijiste sobre mi hija? – preguntó en un tono siniestro.

-_¡N-no lo digo y-yo señor! ¡Lo d-dice el r-resto…! Verá… Todas las institutrices han hecho una mala reseña sobre su retoño… Obviamente, les he llamado la atención, pues no puede ser posible que no puedan corregir a la hija del gran Lord Black Hat, pero… Al parecer... Su hija es un caso especial…_ \- concluyó, temeroso.

-¡No puede ser posible! ¡Sólo toma a la que sea y haz que venga inmediatamente! – le ordenó, ya transformado en un monstruo horroroso.

-_P-pero, señor… Y-ya nadie q-quiere…_

-¡NO ME IMPORTA! ¡DEBEN OBEDECER! – gritó con su tono de voz demoníaco.

-_¡P-PERO TODAS R-RENUNCIARON, SEÑOR! _– confesó el otro, aterrado.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿Cómo que todas renunciaron?!

-_S-sí señor… Todas se fueron… D-dijeron que no iban a trabajar cuidando a su hija…_

-¡ENTONCES VEN TÚ, PARÁSITO INSERVIBLE! – le gritó, ya colérico.

-_¡P-pero señor...! ¡Y-yo soy un asesor, no una niñera…!_

-¡ESO DEBISTE PENSAR ANTES DE DEJAR QUE TODAS TUS INSTITUTRICES RENUNCIARAN! – remató. Estaba tan furioso que comenzó a estrangularlo del otro lado la llamada.

-_¡S-señor… ugh …! _-murmuraba el hombre, oyéndose quejidos de asfixia, hasta que, en un minuto, no se escucharon más.

Luego de eso, el ente maligno cortó el teléfono.

-No puede ser… - musitó él, llevándose la mano a la frente.- ¿Ahora que diablos voy a hacer con ella?

Se puso a pensar en una posible solución, aunque, habían pocas. No puede dejarla a cargo de Flug o de Demencia, terminarían destruyendo la mansión entre los tres. Tampoco podría mandarla a alguna misión exclusiva para calmarla, no está preparada para hacerlas aún, siendo que ni siquiera se le encargan misiones. Las institutrices, descartado ya, y los domesticadores de bestias, también. Tal vez enviarla a otra dimensión que haya sido conquistada cruelmente por alguno de sus clientes… No, definitivamente no, terminaría destruyéndola.

Entonces. ¿Qué podría hacer? ¿Cómo alguien podría encargarse de ella, siendo que no puede controlarla ni él mismo? Se le acababan las opciones.

De repente, una idea pasó por su mente.

-Eso es… ¡Madame Odille! – exclamó. Ella era la solución, si se trataba de corregir a mocosos malcriados, ella lo haría en un instante.- ¿Cómo no se ocurrió en un principio?

Volvió a tomar el teléfono y marcó otro número, el número de su salvación.

-¿Aló? ¿Con el Internado de Señoritas Villanas de Madame Odille?

-_Sí. ¿Qué desea?_ – se escuchó la voz de una señora de edad.

-Deseo hablar con Madame Odille.

-_Con ella. ¿Quién habla?_

-Black Hat al habla, señora

-_¡Lord Black Hat! ¡Qué sorpresa!_ – habló de manera cálida.-_ ¡Un gusto hablar con usted! ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?_

-Verás, eres conocida por ser la mejor Institutriz Malvada, y no hay mocoso que no puedas corregir.

-_Exactamente, y ya veo a donde quiere llegar. ¿A quién quiere encargarme, señor?_

-Bueno, quiero que te encargues… - murmuró dudoso. Ahora que estaba ahí, tenía cierta incertidumbre.- De mi hija, Odille.

**~o~**

De forma análoga, la muchacha entró al laboratorio y caminó hasta un banquito, quemando sus pisadas a causa de su mal humor. Luego, se sentó, colocó sus brazos sobre la mesa de trabajo y reposó su cabeza sobre ellos, gruñendo muy fuerte hacia la nada.

Flug, que se había percatado de todo esto, tomó otro banco y se acercó, sentándose a su lado.

-¿Y bien?

-¿Y bien qué, nerd? – le contestó, fastidiada.

-¿Por qué fue esta vez?

-Tch. No te importa.

-Vamos, tal vez pueda ayudarle, señorita.

-¡JÁ! ¡¿Tú?! ¡¿Y qué podrías hacer?! – levantó su cabeza de la sorpresa y se rio de forma irónica. – Sólo eres un simple subordinado, no podrías hacer que mi papá cambie de parecer.

\- No, pero tal vez pueda hacer que usted se sienta mejor.- le sonrió.

-¿Y cómo? – preguntó sin prestar mucha atención, volviendo a su posición.

\- Pues… Podríamos empezar con que usted me contara que ocurrió.

La chica se giró levemente y lo miró con recelo.

-Sólo estás de chismoso.

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Claro que no! – respondió nervioso.- Eh… Tal vez. Pero, de todas maneras quiero ayudar, y si usted cuenta que pasó, podríamos progresar…

-Está bien, le quemé la capa al Dr. Manticus. ¿Contento? – confesó, cansada de las técnicas de psicología del científico.

-Ah… Ya veo… - tragó algo de saliva.- ¿Y por qué lo hiciste?

-Porque dijo dejarle su pequeño imperio a sus hijas sería un pérdida.- respondió, desviando la mirada.- ¿Pérdida? ¡Él es una pérdida! ¡El inútil que contrata los servicios de la empresa es él, no sus hijas!

\- Bueno, ciertamente el Dr. Manticus no es un genio, pero eso no justifica lo que hiciste.

-¿Quién lo dice? Tal vez así deje de tratar mal a sus hijas.

-Lamentablemente, hay hábitos que los villanos no podemos cambiar. – le dijo, dándole palmadas en la espalda.- Y si así ocurriera, los villanos dejarían de ser villanos.

-Sí, pero… No por eso tienes que ser villano con todo el mundo.

-¿Y a qué viene esa…? Oh, ya entiendo.- musitó el piloto.- ¿Es por el jefazo?

La demonio asintió muy triste.

-No te sientas mal por eso, el jefe te ama. De hecho, creo que eres la única persona a la que le he visto demostrar amor.

-Entonces. ¿Por qué pasa regañándome o no me deja salir de la mansión?

-Pues… Porque siempre te pasas, chamaca.- le mencionó un hecho obvio.

-Vamos Flug, no es normal que tenga doce años y nunca haya ido a la escuela o que no conozca a más personas que ustedes. ¡Ni siquiera me deja llamarle "papá" en público! ¡Nadie sabe que soy su hija! – exclamó con pena. Su voz se notaba quebrada.- Es obvio que se avergüenza de mí.

Ella volvió a esconder la cabeza entre sus brazos. Había comenzado a sollozar, cosa que el subordinado notó.

-No creo que se avergüence de ti. Te trata con dureza, pero es porque eres la futura heredera de la empresa. Sólo intenta formarte bien .

-No parece que lo esté logrando.

-Bueno… - murmuró, soltando una risa nerviosa.- Dime una cosa. ¿Haz sabido si ha tenido hijos antes que tú?

-No.

-Y desde la objetividad. ¿Te imaginas a ese ser tan malvado, y que existe desde el principio de los tiempos, siendo padre?

-No… ¿A dónde diablos quieres llegar con esto?

-A que no puedes pedirle que sea el padre perfecto, siendo a que no tiene idea como serlo, señorita.- formuló, con una sonrisa triunfante.- Puede que aún no lo comprendas, pero, cuando crezcas entenderás lo difícil que le fue. Sobre todo a una chica tan poderosa y especial como tú.- terminó, con una mueca de amabilidad.

Jill no pudo evitar que se le coloraran un poco las mejillas al ver su expresión. Desvió la mirada, pensando en lo que le había dicho. Tal vez no era tan poco acertado su análisis.

-Sí… Quizás tengas razón.

-¡Claro que la…! Espera. ¡¿Qué?! – se sorprendió él. Era la primera vez que oía esas palabras de ella.

-¡No voy a repetirlo! – negó, avergonzada.- Pero sí… Tal vez no he colaborado mucho últimamente.

-¿Últimamente…? – masculló, dudoso.

\- Bueno ya, estos últimos años.- admitió.- Bien, voy a cambiar mi actitud. No será fácil. ¡Pero haré que se sienta orgulloso! – dijo decidida.

-¡Así se habla! ¡Ahora seca esas lágrimas e intenta no hacer nada extremo por el resto del día! – exclamó el otro muy alegre, mientras le pasaba un pañuelo.

\- Sí, esta vez va en serio.- afirmó más contenta, mientras se limpiaba la cara.

-¡Jill! ¡Ven a mi despacho! ¡Ahora! – se escuchó una imponente voz desde uno de los intercomunicadores del laboratorio.

-Ay no… ¿Ahora qué hice? – se quejó ella.

\- Pues, lo que sea que hayas hecho, dile lo que acabamos de hablar y se le pasará lo enojón.- sonrió el piloto.

-Ok. Muchas gracias Flug.- sonrió devuelta.

La niña se levantó del banco y salió del laboratorio, dirigiéndose al despacho. Al llegar tocó la puerta y entró después de que le dieron una respuesta.

Se sentía bastante confiada de lo que iba a decirle a su padre, y esta vez se iba a esforzar.

**~o~**

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡PERO NO ES JUSTO! – gritó la demonio, enfurecida.- ¡No me puedes mandar a un internado en Francia! ¡NO PUEDES!

-Sí puedo, y de hecho ya te inscribí. Los empleados de Madame Odille te vendrán a buscar mañana.

Era terrible, horrible e imposible de creer. Toda la confianza y la determinación de la muchacha se había desmoronado en el momento en que su padre le había informado que se iría de la mansión, y no de la manera en que siempre había soñado, si no que a un internado, o mejor dicho, una cárcel para adolescentes, al otro lado del planeta. En menos de cinco minutos su vida se había vuelto un infierno.

-No puedo creerlo… - masculló, angustiada, sintiendo como si fuera a caer desfallecida y romperse en mil pedazos al entrar en contacto con el piso.- Esto es una broma. ¿Verdad? ¿Es por lo del Dr. Manticus? Porque ya te dije que lo sentía…

\- No es una broma Jill. Tu actitud y tus bromas han ido demasiado lejos, así que no me haz dejado otra opción.- dijo el ente molesto, pero a la vez calmado. Intentaba no alborotar más las cosas de lo que ya estaban.

-No… ¡No…! ¡NONONONO! ¡ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO! – estalló en llanto la pequeña.- ¡Dame otra oportunidad! ¡Te juro que ahora sí voy a cambiar! ¡De verdad…!

-No jovencita, ya te he dado demasiadas oportunidades y siempre termina siendo una mentira. No voy a caer en lo mismo otra vez.

-¡Pero… Papá…! – sollozó.

-Pero nada, ya está decidido.- habló él, sentado en su gran e intimidante silla.

Ella no lo comprendía, no entendía nada en realidad. Su padre, que la había cuidado y consentido, la estaba mandando al otro lado del mundo, sola y en contra de su voluntad. ¿Por qué? ¿De verdad había llegado tan lejos esta vez? ¿No será que…?

-Oh… Ya entiendo… - murmuró, soltando una leve risita de lo confundida que estaba.- Lo haces para deshacerte de mí. ¿Cierto? Ahora que no me tienes que cambiar los pañales me vas a olvidar en Europa… ¿Es eso? ¡¿Lo es?!

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No digas estupideces, Jill! – exclamó, sorprendido de las conclusiones de su hija.- ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre que…?! ¡¿Cómo puedes pensar que me quiero deshacer de ti?!

-¡Admítelo ya! ¡No te va a hacer quedar mejor mentirme! ¡Admite que te avergüenzas de mí! – le gritó enojada, mientras que las lágrimas no paraban de correr por su rostro.

-Jill… No me avergüenzas.

-¡SÍ! ¡SÍ LO HAGO…! ¡DEJA DE MENTIR! – gruñó.- ¡No me dejas que te llame "papá" en público! ¡Ningún cliente tiene idea de que tienes una hija! ¡Ni siquiera me haz dicho que me amas alguna vez…! ¡DI LA VERDAD! ¡DILO YA…!

-¡ES PORQUE ERES LA HEREDERA DE LA EMPRESA Y EL SER QUE PUEDE DESTRUIR EL UNIVERSO! – le interrumpió furioso, levantándose de su asiento.- ¡¿No lo estás viendo?! ¡Eres la elegida de la Caja de Pandora! ¡El artefacto que puede acabar con todo lo que existe! – le reprochaba, mientras se acercaba a ella.- Te he estado reformando estos últimos años para que puedas controlar todo ese poder. ¡Y lo único que haz hecho son bromas estúpidas y perder el control de tus emociones! ¡Así como vas lo único que vas a hacer es destruirlos a todos!

Un silencio sepulcral invadió toda la sala. Lo único que se podía oír eran los gimoteos de la muchacha.

-¡¿Acaso no entiendes, Jill?! ¡Ya no puedo controlarte! ¡YA NO SÉ QUÉ HACER CONTIGO!

-Y si tú mismo no puedes… ¡¿Quién te asegura que esa vieja lo va a hacer?! – le respondió, alterada.- Dime la verdad… ¿Qué demonios estabas pensando al tenerme? ¿Qué querías conseguir?

El jerarca se quedó estupefacto ante la pregunta. No sabía que responderle, no podía explicarle nada. ¿Cómo iba a decirle que la aceptó meramente porque no tenía escapatoria? ¿Cómo iba a confesar que quería poseer la famosa Caja? ¿Cómo podía decirle que su objetivo original era el de una simple herramienta?

¿Cómo iba a declararle el surgimiento de amor filial en su ser? ¿Cómo iba a explicarle algo que ni él mismo entendía?

¿Cómo iba a decirle la verdad?

-Eso pensé… - masculló la pequeña al no recibir respuesta alguna.

-Retírate y ve a hacer tus cosas.- le ordenó, fatigado.

-Muy bien, señor. ¡A ver si me dices eso mismo mañana, en la puerta de entrada! ¡TE ODIO! – remató con esto último, para después abrir la puerta y salir, pegando un portazo que se escuchó del otro lado da la mansión.

Black Hat se quedó petrificado ante lo que acababa de escuchar. Palabras que acostumbraba a escuchar todos los días, y que esperaba de cualquier persona… Menos de ella.

Le dijo que lo odiaba.

Nunca, en los milenios que lleva de vida le habían dolido esas palabras.

**~o~**

La demonio había salido corriendo del despacho, llorando desconsolada, hacia su habitación, donde nadie la seguiría molestando en su pena.

Acababa de recibir una de las más grandes desilusiones de su corta vida. Su padre la iba a enviar lejos y no podrá hacer nada para evitarlo.

De repente, entre tanto llanto, chocó con una gran mata de pelo verde.

-¡Oye! ¡Fíjate un poco! ¡¿Quieres?! – le reprochó Demencia de manera grosera, pero su expresión cambió al instante luego de ver a la otra chica.- Ay no… Señorita… ¡Flug! ¡Flug! ¡¿Dónde demonios estás?! – comenzó a llamar desesperadamente al científico.

-Demencia… Ya te dije que no me gritaras de esa… ¡Señorita Jill! – se sorprendió él también, corriendo a ayudarlas.- ¡¿Qué le hiciste, mocosa?!

-¡Yo no le hice nada! – se defendió la niña lagartija.

-Ella no fue, Flug… - murmuró la otra.

-Oh no…- masculló el chico, pues ya había inferido que pudo haber pasado.- Vamos al laboratorio.

Fueron los tres a dicho lugar y sentaron a la Princesa en el mismo banquito el cuál estuvo hace un rato. Demencia se sentó sobre la mesa y Flug iba hacia ellas con una taza de té.

-Entonces Black te enviará a un internado… - habló la chica de cabello verde.

-Sí, y no creo que cambie de parecer.

\- Pero… ¿Es definitivo? ¿No hay posibilidad de persuadirlo? – preguntó el joven.

\- No, no la hay. Vendrán a buscarme mañana.- respondió la otra, más triste.

-Canijo… Pero, tal vez si hablo con él…

-Te destripará entero Flug, no te esfuerces.

El subordinado le entregó la taza de té para que se calmara un poco, aunque, no hay nada que pueda mejorar la situación, en realidad.

La muchacha se lo recibió y comenzó a tomarla, sin importarle que estaba hirviendo.

-Pues… Véalo por el lado bueno, al fin podrá conocer el mundo. – le mencionó la mayor.

-Pero no quería que fuera de esta forma…

El otro empleado vio que no su compañera no la estaba ayudando en absoluto.

-Demencia ¿Por qué no mejor vas a buscar cucarachas de gomita? – le sugirió el doctor. La otra entendió sus intenciones, así que bajó de la mesa y se retiró para buscar los dulces.

-Siento mucho lo que ha pasado… En serio.

\- No puedes hacer nada, pero gracias de todas maneras… - musitó ella.

Miró por unos segundos a la desolada puberta que se encontraba ante él. Pensar que ha estado todo un año lamentándose por tener que servirle, y resulta que mañana iba a irse para no volver en quizás cuántos años.

La mansión ya no será la misma sin ella.

-Deja de mirarme así. – le ordenó bruscamente.

-¿Eh? ¿Así como?

\- Con lástima.

-Señorita, no es lo que usted piensa.

-Deberías alegrarte. Ya no estaré haciéndote bromas pesadas y podrás hacer tu trabajo en paz.

-Eso no es verdad. Bueno… Al principio si resultó un estorbo, pero con el tiempo me terminó agradando. Y la verdad… No será lo mismo sin usted.

-Eso no me ayuda.- le contestó, resentida.

-Eeh… Entonces… - masculló nervioso.- ¡Oh! ¿Recuerda esa vez en que usted trajo gatos interespaciales a espaldas del jefe y me pidió que los escondiera?

\- Sí… Los escondiste en un armario y cuando él lo abrió se habían multiplicado. Fue muy gracioso ver su cara. – dijo soltando una pequeña risa.

-O cuando cree una máquina teletransportadora y metió a Demencia por accidente…

-Y después tuvimos que ir a buscarla a un baúl que llevaba a Holanda. Papá no me dejó entrar al baúl, pero me dio mucha risa cuando te sacó volando con la correa.

-También esa vez que usted me encontró sentado en su silla y me escondió debajo del escritorio.

-¡Sí lo recuerdo! La verdad no sé cómo no se dio cuenta.- se carcajeó dulcemente.- En realidad, yo creo que simplemente lo pasó por alto.

\- Sí, yo también lo creo.- rió él también.

Las risas cesaron un poco y Jill volvió a poner una mirada melancólica.

-Oye... ¿Recuerdas tu primer día aquí? – le preguntó.

-Como olvidarlo. ¡Pensé que iba a morir! ¡Y dos veces!

\- Bueno, ese día me dijiste que habías viajado por todo el mundo.

-Sí… ¿A qué viene eso?

-A que ese día yo quería pedirte algo, pero con todo el caos que producimos no lo hice.- comenzó ella.- Quería pedirte que… Que me llevaras a todos esos lugares.

-Señorita Jill…

-¿Puedes prometerme que me llevarás a conocer el mundo? – habló, mirándolo con incredulidad.

Normalmente ella no hace esto. Ella odia las promesas, sobre todo de parte de los adultos, pues siempre resultan ser vacías para poder calmar los berrinches por un rato. Pero, al ser algo que ha esperado prácticamente toda su vida…

La única persona que realmente la cumpliría sería él.

Ciertamente, el científico le sonrió a causa de la inocencia de la petición. No podía negársele.

-Sí señorita Jill, se lo prometo.

\- Gracias Flug.- sonrió ahora ella.

El chico pudo consolarla a pesar de todo, cosa que le alegró bastante. Aunque, sabía que todo eso iba a desaparecer mañana, cuando ella se fuera de sus vidas.

Demencia volvió con el frasco de cucarachas de gomita y se acercó a ellos, sentándose nuevamente sobre la mesa. Abrió el frasco y se los dio a la pequeña, luego comenzaron a comerlos juntas. Le ofrecieron al piloto, pero él se negó ya que no era fanático de esos dulces en específico. Después de un rato comiendo dulces, Demencia fue llamada por Black Hat a su despacho, seguro tenía un nuevo trabajo para ella. Se despidió de ambos y se retiró de allí.

Jill también se despidió del científico, dirigiéndose a su habitación. Él, por su parte, volvió a su trabajo.

**~o~**

Y ahí estaba, parada frente a su cama, con la maleta abierta sobre la cama y casi lista. Sólo faltaba meter un objeto dentro, que justamente era el que sostenía en sus manos con tanto apego y tristeza.

Era un pequeño muñeco, hecho a mano y desgastado, que tenía la forma de Black Hat y que este mismo se lo había regalado muy pequeña, tanto que ya no recordaba de cuando lo tenía.

Comúnmente no llevaría algo tan infantil y vergonzoso como eso, teniendo ya doce años; era bastante mayorcita como para seguir jugando con muñecos. Aunque, al tener que irse tan lejos y ser uno de los pocos recuerdos que podría traer consigo de la mansión, pues, la situación lo ameritaba.

Resolvió finalmente por ponerlo, luego cerró la maleta y la levantó de la cama. Ya estaba todo listo, los ayudantes de Madame Odille llegarían en menos de quince minutos.

Había comenzado a hacer su maleta el día anterior, sólo le faltaban los últimos detalles, y sin embargo, eran muy importantes.

De hecho, en la noche tomó su baño relajante, cuál era parte de su rutina, y se había acostado, con las sábanas hasta arriba, pero no conseguía conciliar el sueño de sólo pensar en lo aterrador que sería estar en un lugar fuera de la mansión, en otro continente y con un montón de personas que no conocía. Más aún sabiendo el hecho de que su padre no estará con ella.

Estaba enojada con él, aún así, bien sabía que lo extrañaría.

Divagó, se dio mil vueltas, dejando que le invadiera la culpa, de que esto no hubiera pasado si no le hubiera faltado el respeto al Dr. Manticus, por más imbécil que se haya comportado. Sí se hubiera aguantado un poquito ese carácter impulsivo que tiene, todo esto se habría evitado. O tal vez no, quizás el jerarca lo tenía decidido hace días, nunca iría a saberlo.

Pero ya no importa, es inútil, ya estaba hecho. Ahora tenía que afrontar las consecuencias, por más dolorosas que fueran.

-Da igual.- murmuró para sí misma. Inmediatamente se encaminó hacia la puerta y la abrió, mirando por última vez su habitación, que no la volvería a ver en mucho tiempo.

Salió de ahí y cerró la puerta, para no abrirla más.

Siguió caminando por ese pasillo de paredes oscuras y las elegantes velas que desprendían una tenue y lúgubre luz. Nunca se había dado cuenta de lo sombrío que era ese pasillo, a pesar de haber vivido ahí toda su vida. Al parecer uno no nota esos detalles hasta que suele ocurrir algo importante. Curioso. ¿No?

Llegó a la gran escalera principal, cubierta por la bella alfombra aterciopelada por cual alguna vez gateó, bajó lentamente cada uno de los escalones hasta llegar al vestíbulo, donde todos la esperaban.

Todos menos él.

-Espero que le vaya bien en Europa, señorita Jill.- le dijo el piloto.

-¡Tráenos algo cuando vuelvas! – le sonrió Demencia, guiñándole un ojo.

Ella también mostró una sonrisa muy leve, pero con expresión angustiada.

-Espero que no hagan ninguna estupidez mientras no esté. – habló.- Y me refiero especialmente a ti, Demencia.

-¡Cuenta con ello! – exclamó juguetona.

\- No, no lo hagas. – le interrumpió el otro, escéptico.

La demonio no pudo evitar soltar una risita por la interacción de estos dos. Definitivamente será muy aburrido sin ellos.

-Eh… Por cierto.- musitó el chico.- Tengo algo para usted.

Se dio la vuelta y se agachó, tomando una caja. Se reincorporó y se la entregó a la chica.

-¿Qué es esto? – preguntó con ingenuidad, mientras abría una de las solapas de la caja.

-Son bitácoras.

-¿Bitácoras?

-De los otros científicos que estuvieron antes que yo. Los encontré ayer, escarbando en ático.

-¿Pero por qué me las das? ¿Qué tengo que ver yo con esto?

\- Pues, curiosamente, muchos la utilizaron a usted como objeto de estudio. Les llamaba mucho la atención y también investigaban con el objetivo de tener más conocimientos sobre el jefe. Hay muchos datos sobre usted, ya sean técnicos, biológicos y… ciertas experiencias que creo que debe leer. – explicó él.

-Wow… Bueno, gracias Flug…- masculló, conmovida.

Nunca había pensado que sería utilizada como objeto de estudio. Le parecía interesante, aunque a la vez extraño. De todas formas, tal vez le podría ayudar a comprender un poco más de sí misma y de sus poderes, además de la posibilidad de que esos científicos tengan mejor registro de su vida que ella misma.

Pero no había tiempo de pensar en eso ahora, pues acababa de sonar el imponente timbre de la mansión.

Y con ello la presencia de Black Hat, quien nadie se dio cuenta en qué momento apareció, sin embargo, era igual de aterrador.

-Déjenme a solas con ella.- ordenó el ente en un tono severo.

Los subordinados de pusieron nerviosos ante su semblante tan oscuro.

-S-señor… ¿Qué hacemos con los ayudantes de la Madame? – preguntó el piloto, tragando algo de saliva.

-Díganles que esperen un poco. Ahora largo.- dictaminó.

El otro abrió la puerta y les transmitió el mensaje a los ayudantes, luego se retiró del lugar junto con su compañera.

-Así que te dignaste a aparecer.- le mencionó resentida, desviando la mirada. No quería verle el rostro si quiera.

-¿Y ahora te sientes con el derecho de ofenderme, jovencita? – le cuestionó.

-Heh. No puedo creerlo. ¿Viniste a despedirte o a regañarme? – le miró ahora sí, con ojos desafiantes.

\- No vine a regañarte.- le contestó.- Vine a disculparme por lo de ayer. No correspondía que te gritara y perdiera los estribos de esa manera. Así que lo…- cortó él mismo la frase, desviando la mirada con vergüenza.

Jamás había tenido que disculparse en su vida, ni si quiera haberlo pensado, y resulta que ahora debía hacerlo antes una mocosa de doce años. Corrección, SU mocosa de doce años.

-¿Lo…? – musitó para obligarlo a terminar.

-Lo siento Jill…- dijo finalmente, mirándola más avergonzado aún.

Siendo dos seres tan impulsivos y tercos, les era muy difícil darle la razón al otro.

-Eso no va a apaciguar mi enojo tan fácilmente.- le mencionó ella.

-Lo sé.- respondió él.

No era la razón de por qué debía disculparse realmente. La demonio se daba cuenta de eso, pues era terca pero no estúpida, y al mismo tiempo, el jerarca era consciente de esto también. Ambos sabían lo que realmente quería el otro, sabían cuál fue su verdadero error y sabían como solucionarlo.

Pero el orgullo les era más grande.

-¿Si quiera me extrañarás? – preguntó con tristeza.

El otro se quedó ahí sin decir nada, mirándola fijamente, observando cada uno de sus rasgos de niña, cuáles no vería en mucho tiempo.

La chica bajó la mirada, decepcionada al no recibir respuesta y se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a irse.

Caminó un par de pasos y de repente, una fuerza externa la detuvo.

-¡Jill! – le exclamó, tomándola de un brazo y atrayéndola hacia él.

El ente la envolvió en un melancólico pero cálido abrazo, uno que no le había dado hace mucho tiempo.

-Ni te imaginas cuanto te voy a extrañar, mi pequeña tarántula …- le susurró suavemente.

La niña al escuchar se conmovió en un segundo, explotando en lágrimas. Correspondió el tan apreciado abrazo con mucha fuerza, sin querer separarse de la única persona que ha amado en su vida, y que acaba de llamarle de una manera que no escuchaba desde que era más pequeña, esa manera tan cariñosa y especial con cuál solía dirigírsele.

-¡Yo…! ¡No quiero irme…! – vociferó.

-No te preocupes, será tan rápido que ni siquiera nos daremos cuenta que te fuiste…- le murmuró el demonio para consolarla.

No quería que se fuera, no quería que le arrebataran a su niña. Pero bien sabía por qué debía, y no lo iba a explicar ahora, pues era segunda vez que tocaban el timbre.

-Debes irte… - le dijo, luego se separaron.

-No quiero irme…- negó con la mirada baja, gimoteando un poco.

-Tranquila, no será por mucho…- musitó el jerarca, mientras le secaba las lágrimas.

-¿Me esperarás? – preguntó, mirándolo con ingenuidad.

-Claro que sí.- le sonrió, besándola en la frente.- Ahora ve.

La chica se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta. Giró su cabeza para verlo por última vez.

-Adiós, Lord Black Hat. – habló ella.

-Adiós, pequeña.- se despidió también.

Posteriormente, vio como su niña abrió la puerta y se fue, dejando tan sólo sus pisadas.

Ahora, la única persona a quien le habría demostrado cariño, la única a quien le había confiado sus frustraciones y la única que le había hecho sentir emociones, se había ido.

La única que había amado, y se fue.

-Serán sólo seis años… - murmuró para sí mismo, con la mirada en el piso.- Sólo seis…

Se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia su despacho, sintiendo un gran vacío en su interior, una gran tristeza que nunca esperó sentir, y que no sólo se manifestó internamente.

Al dar el primer paso, una sombra se desprendió de él, una que recorría cierto área del vestíbulo y lo cubría, volviéndolo más oscuro, más sombrío y aterrador. Así, continuaba caminando, y las sombras seguían surgiendo, cada vez más y más, hasta que cubrieron todo el vestíbulo, después toda la gran escalera aterciopelada, los múltiples pasillos, puertas, habitaciones y finalmente, su despacho. Ahora todo lo cubría las sombras.

**~o~**

Jill subió al auto, acompañada de dos hombres vestidos con uniforme negro, quienes eran los ayudantes de la Madame. Después de que uno de ellos cerró la puerta, se oyó el sonido del motor y partió.

El auto avanzaba y la chica miraba por la ventana, observando por primera vez las oscuras calles de Hat Island. Sin embargo, no era el mismo sentimiento que ella había esperado tener a lo largo de toda su vida.

No se veían tan grandes, brillantes y maravillosas como se las imaginó.

-Vaya, eres bastante silenciosa, niña.- dijo uno de los guardias, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

-¿Silenciosa? – preguntó, confundida.

-Sí, la mayoría de las mocosas rezongan con sus molestas voces chillonas, o se ponen a hablar estupideces, como esas modas de adolescentes.- contestó el otro, divertido. Tenía un timbre más afable que el primero.

-Pues, deben ser bastante malcriadas.- habló ella, sin mucho ánimo.

-Bueno, no es como si tú fueras tan especial. Por algo estás aquí. ¿Verdad? ¡JÁ! – comenzó a reírse el primer guardia, logrando una mueca de disgusto en la muchacha.

"Idiotas", pensó.

-¡Silencio, ustedes dos! – les ordenó el chofer.

-¡¿Y tú quien eres para hacernos callar?! – se molestó el segundo guardia.

El chofer ajustó el espejo retrovisor y le lanzó una severa mirada a ambos. Se les erizó el espinazo al ver aquellos ojos.

-¡D-Disculpe, señor! – exclamó el otro hombre.

La joven miró con mucha extrañeza toda esta escena. ¿Cómo unos guardias se podrían asustar de ver la mirada de un simple chofer?

El mencionado la miró también a través del retrovisor.

-Vaya, vaya. Tiempo sin verla, señorita Jill.

-¡¿Qué?! – vociferó impactada, abriendo muy grandes los ojos. Bien, ahora sí estaba exaltada.

¡¿Quién demonios era ese chofer?!


	6. Capítulo 6

Capítulo 6: El Internado de Señoritas Villanas de Madame Odille

¿Quién eres? – preguntó ella, con cautela.

-¿No me recuerda, señorita? – dijo el chofer, haciéndose el ofendido.

-No lo creo.

-Ya veo. De todas formas usted era muy pequeña para recordarme. - sonrió él.- Además, es un tema bastante complicado como para hablarlo frente a estos trogloditas.- gruñó, observándolos molesto a través de espejo retrovisor.

Estos se asustaron de tan sólo verlo y desviaron rápidamente la mirada.

-Me llamo Joseph. – se presentó al fin.- Soy el inspector del internado, y también su chofer.- le guiñó.

\- Bueno… Un gusto, señor Joseph.

-No me llames "señor", tan viejo no soy.- rió por lo bajo.

Después de la curiosa presentación, cesaron las voces. Ciertamente, era un tema que no se podría hablar frente a los zánganos de la Madame.

El auto siguió hasta llegar a una pista de carreteo, en donde habían dos aviones, algo pequeños comparado con la habitación de Flug, siendo este su único referente. El primero era negro, con un sombrero de copa sobre la zona de la cabina de tripulación, y llevaba estampado el logo blanco de la organización en el ala trasera. El segundo era de color púrpura, ligeramente oscuro y más simple.

-¿Qué son estos? – preguntó curiosa la chica.

-Su transporte a Francia, señorita. Es el avión privado de Madame Odille.- le respondió el chofer.

La otra miraba con gran expectación a las bestias de metal que se encontraban frente al vidrio.

"¡¿Tenemos avión privado?!", fue lo que pensó en ese momento. Sinceramente, el hecho de que fuera en un avión privado a Francia no era lo que le llamaba más la atención, si no que su padre tenía su propio avión y nunca se lo había informado.

Bajaron del vehículo y se dirigieron hacia el segundo avión. Uno de los guardias cargaba la caja con las bitácoras. Jill pudo ver recién ahí la apariencia del misterioso chofer; era alto, de galante figura, cabello negro y corto, ojos parecidos a los de un felino y tenía unos largos y singulares cuernos, tan singulares como los suyos. Casualmente sospechoso para ella.

Sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón un pequeño control y apretó uno de los botones. Al segundo se escuchó un sonido de la alarma de un auto, que provenía del avión. Luego, apretó otro botón y abrió la puerta. A la vez se activó un mecanismo, el cuál dejaba caer muy sistemáticamente unas escaleras. Todo se detuvo en el momento que el último escalón tocó el piso, dejando a la demonio muy impresionada.

-Su carruaje, señorita.- le dijo divertido, haciéndole una reverencia.

-Wow… Eso es algo que sólo Flug inventa… - masculló.

-Bueno. ¿Quién cree usted que lo habrá inventado entonces? – le sonrió de manera cómplice.

Quedó completamente descolocada con la respuesta. ¿El científico inventó tal mecanismo? ¿En qué momento?

-Oye, niña. ¿Vas a subir? – le habló apáticamente uno de los guardias.

Joseph carraspeó molesto, cosa que les alarmó.

-¡Digo…! ¿Podría subir… Señorita? – se corrigió, nervioso.

-Enseguida.- contestó ella. Inmediatamente subió por las escaleras y entró a la cabina. El resto hizo lo mismo, siguiéndola.

El interior se veía mucho mejor que el exterior. Tenía como principales colores el púrpura y el negro, siendo la temática central la decoración neoclasicista y las coberturas de plata. En ambos costados se situaban dos grandes sillones de cojines inflados y aterciopelados, junto con un par de sillas del mismo estilo. En el costado derecho se ubicaba una larga mesa de centro, con superficie de vidrio, y en el otro se encontraba un bandejón de plata, con toda clase de dulces e implementos para el té.

-Deje su maleta al lado del sillón y siéntese.- le ordenó con suavidad el inspector, mientras trasladaba el bandejón más cerca de la mesa y ponía los platillos.- Y tú.- se dirigió hacia el guardia que cargaba la caja.- Deja eso al costado y prepárate para pilotear el avión.

El guardia obedeció, nervioso, dejando la caja donde le habían pedido y yendo a la cabina junto a su compañero.

La muchacha dejó en el suelo la maleta, cercana al sillón y se sentó, llegando a hundirse de lo acolchonados que estaban los cojines. Se acomodó un poco hasta que pudo estabilizarse sobre la masa de algodón, luego, observó como el hombre terminaba de colocar los platillos, las tazas y de hervir la tetera.

-¿Té o café?- le ofreció.

-Café.- le contestó la otra.

Sacó una bolsa de café, que parecía ser bastante caro, y le sirvió dos cucharadas dentro de la taza.

-¿Pueden ser dos más? – le interrumpió ella, con inocencia.

El otro la miró sorprendido, preguntándose como un ser tan refinado y pequeño puede consumir tanta cafeína.

-Claro.- afirmó.

Sirvió otras dos cucharadas y vertió el agua de la tetera. Luego tomó unas pequeñas pinzas y la jarra de los terrones de azúcar.

-¿Cuántas quiere?

-Ninguna. Así está bien, gracias.- dijo, tomando la taza y el platillo.

"Vaya, igual que él", sonrió.

Caminó hacia la cabina del piloto y dio la orden de despegar a los guardias, que ya estaban preparados. Luego, volvió, se sentó en la silla acolchonada, preparó su té y se dispuso a beberlo, junto con ella.

El avión partió, recorriendo la pista de aterrizaje y despegó. Oficialmente, estaban de camino a Francia.

La chica, mientras tanto, bebía unos sorbos de su café amargo y observaba al inspector con incertidumbre. Eran muchas las dudas y pocas las respuestas.

-Es un honor tenerla con nosotros.- comenzó él.- Nunca pensamos que tendríamos entre nuestras estudiantes a la hija de Lord Black Hat.

No respondió. En su lugar miró triste su reflejo en el líquido.

Ella nunca pensó que estaría ahí tampoco.

-Madame Odille está muy impaciente por conocerla.

Levantó la mirada con extrañeza. ¿Impaciente? ¿Por conocerla a ella? ¡Pero si nadie sabía de su existencia!

-¿De verdad?

-Sí. No habíamos tenido un "potencial" tan interesante en siglos.

-¿Potencial? ¿A qué se refiere?

-Potencial villana, claro está.

Frunció el ceño con duda. Obviamente, algo de información faltaba en esa frase, pues, "potencial villana" era un término muy vago, más para un inspector que le habla de forma tan poco profesional.

Claro está que no era un simple objetivo del internado, era un asunto en que él estaba incidiendo.

Y lo iba a averiguar justo ahora. No por nada era la hija de Black Hat.

-Bueno, basta de tantas banalidades.- musitó.- ¿Me vas a decir quién eres, Joseph? ¿Y de dónde me conoces?

-Me la imaginaba así de perspicaz… Y directa, señorita.- sonrió el otro. No esperaba menos de ella.

-¿Y entonces, Joseph?- presionaba.

-Bien, me atrapó.- encogió los hombros, resignado.- Le contaré, y puede sentirse con la libertad de llamarme Tamiel, siempre que sea en privado.

-¿Tamiel? – murmuró ella.- ¿Joseph no es tu nombre?

-Joseph es el nombre que uso para mantenerme oculto en el mundo de los vivos. Así como usted usa el suyo para evitar una catástrofe.

Asintió levemente, bien sabía que Pandora era un nombre peligroso.

-Y supongo que sabes quién es tu madre.

-Lamia.- respondió en un tono sombrío. No odiaba tanto algo como esa mujer.

-¿La haz visto?

-No desde que me dejó. De hecho no recuerdo ni su rostro.

-Ya veo.- masculló el chofer.- Bienvenida al club, entonces.

Enseguida se alarmó ante tal frase.

¿Cómo que "Bienvenida al club"?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Quiero decir que no eres la primera en ser abandonada por Lamia. Hay otros dieciocho antes que tú, por no contar los muertos.

Ahora sí se le mezclaron todas las piezas. ¿Tenía otros dieciocho hermanos? ¿Y de quién rayos eran? ¿De Black Hat?

Sin duda algo difícil de digerir, sin embargo, nada que no haya visto antes.

-¿Y tú eres uno de ellos?

El mayor sonrió con complicidad. Le encantaba como ella siempre iba al punto

-El cuarto, para ser exacto.- habló, dejando su taza sobre la mesa.- Y agradecerás que yo te encontré primero que el resto, quizás qué te habrían hecho los demás.

Su mente había hecho un "click" de repente, eso explicó por qué el parecido, por qué él se hizo pasar por el chofer y por qué tanta complicidad. Perfecto, ya había entendido todo.

-Es por la Caja. ¿Verdad?

-Y no esperaba menos de su brillantez.- le elogió, orgulloso.- Efectivamente, más de alguno querría tener en sus manos el único artefacto que puede destruir el mundo, y entre esos lunáticos seguro están Semyasa y Azazel.

-¿También hermanos nuestros?

-Exacto. Semyasa es el primero, atrapado en alguna parte de este mundo, y Azazel es la que viene antes de ti. A esa loca le gusta experimentar con toda clase de cosas peligrosas, y con la moral humana.

Semyasa, Tamiel y Azazel, tres nombres que se le hacían más que conocidos, pues su padre se los había mencionado más de una vez en sus clases de Demonología.

-No me digas que son pertenecientes a los Grigori.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Ojalá lo fuéramos! – rió el inspector, ante la curiosa, pero no menos inteligente suposición.- Sólo fuimos nombrados como tal puesto a que tenemos las mismas capacidades. Lamentablemente no somos ángeles caídos.

Además, para serlo debieron ser todos hombres, cuál, sabiendo que Azazel es mujer, no viene el caso.

-¿Y por qué tantos hijos?

-Bueno, Lamia tiene un actuar bastante extraño. Para empezar, ella tiene un hijo por cada tipo que la obsesiona. Ahora, si es porque quiere recordar a sus amados o algo por el estilo, eso lo desconozco.

Bien, eso despejaba una de las inquietudes. No eran hijos de Black Hat.

-¿Cuáles serían el resto?

-Es sólo otra razón, y la más técnica. A Lamia le habían encargado engendrar al elegido de la Caja, así que cumplió con su deber.

-Pero pudo elegir a cualquiera de ustedes siendo mayores que yo. ¿Por qué a mí?

-Porque la Caja es la que elige a sus portadores, no Lamia. Si no hubieras sido tú, ella hubiera seguido pariendo niños hasta que la Caja eligiera alguno.

La pequeña dejó la taza vacía sobre la mesa y recostó su espalda sobre el respaldo del inflado sillón, llevándose la mano al mentón. Pensaba sobre todo lo que había escuchado y comprendía… Resignada.

Entonces ahí estaba la clave, la Caja lo definía todo, incluyendo su destino.

Qué gracioso. La entrenaban para ser la Reina de los Villanos, y resulta que en realidad era la esclava de una caja.

-Entonces… Estoy obligada a ser el recipiente de la Caja.- dedujo.

-Eso dicen.

Nunca le había tomado el peso de lo que es ser la Elegida de la Caja de Pandora, de lo que era llevar esa carga… Hasta ahora.

Su padre siempre se lo decía, y si se le olvidaba, se lo volvía a repetir. Ese artefacto era el más peligroso de todo el universo y debía aprender a controlar tal inmensidad de poder si no quería cometer un catastrófico error. Para eso la entrenaba y la formaba, no sólo para ser la heredera de Black Hat Organization, si no para ser el ser más poderoso de todos, tal vez incluso más que él.

Pero nunca lo escuchó, estaba más ocupada en fastidiar a sus subordinados y a espantar a los clientes en vez de cumplir con su deber.

Demás que por eso el ente maligno decidió mandarla al otro lado del mundo.

-Supongo que no tienes la Caja.- le mencionó Joseph… O Tamiel, o quién demonios fuera.

-No.- confirmó la niña, siendo interrumpida de su ensimismamiento.

-Bien, mejor así.

Aunque aún había algo que no encajaba en todo esto.

¿De dónde la conoce?

-¿Pero por qué dijiste que me conocías? – preguntó, así acabar ya con sus dudas.

-Pues, es obvio que todos conocen a la Elegida de la Caja. En el Infierno, el ser que porta todos los males del universo es una celebridad, sobre todo para los que se quieren hacer con su poder.- explicó, ironizando un poco.- Además, yo estuve cuando tú naciste.

Jill abrió muy grandes los ojos, impactada. Era lo más increíble que le había revelado hasta ahora.

-Lamia me pidió que me encargara de ti si es que Lord Black Hat se negaba a hacerlo, pero como se quedó contigo, no fue necesario. De hecho, veo que te formo casi perfecta.

"Exacto… Casi", pensó, decepcionada.

-Y dime, aparte de Semyasa y Azazel. ¿Quiénes más quieren asesinarme? – preguntó, con un tono de desconfianza.- ¿Acaso tú estás involucrado?

-Entiendo que estés alarmada.- le habló con calma.- Pero de ser así no te hubiera revelado todo esto y te hubiera asesinado tan rápido hubiera despegado el avión, así que puedes confiar en que soy de esa clase.

-¿Entonces?

-Pues, algunos quieren matarte para robar la Caja, otros no están interesados y algunos quieren incluso ayudarte. Desconozco quienes son exactamente, y, personalmente, no le encuentro ningún chiste el hecho de destruir el universo, siendo que me voy a morir con él.

-Entiendo.- afirmó. Tenía ahora toda la información que necesitaba.

-Bueno, el viaje va a ser bastante largo, y con todo esto tienes mucho en que pensar, así que te dejaré libre por un rato.- concluyó el demonio, levantándose de su asiento.- Si necesitas algo, sólo pídelo, o sácalo si es alguno de los dulces de ahí.

Tamiel se fue a la cabina de la tripulación, sin esperar su respuesta. Jill, por otra parte, se quedó en el sillón. Cuando vio que el chofer se había ido, se tiró con todas sus fuerzas hacia el otro extremo, recostándose y quedando hundida en los cojines de algodón, mirando al techo y buscando el relajo.

Sin duda tenía mucho que pensar.

Primero que todo, tenía otros dieciocho hermanos. No sabía nada de ellos, sólo algunos de sus nombres. Podría deducirlos ya que tienen los nombres de los Grigori, pero, aun así no tendría total certeza si los tuviera en frente. Y para peor, la mayoría quería asesinarla.

Segundo, Lamia. No había escuchado de ella en años y resulta que había abandonado a más niños, algo bastante turbio, aunque, reitera que no le sorprende. Más encima, si su recién descubierto hermano no ha sabido que hayan más niños después de ella, significa que Black Hat fue la última obsesión de la súcubo en doce años… Qué asco.

Tercero, Joseph, o mejor dicho, Tamiel. Exactamente no sabía qué pensar de él, tampoco cuáles eran sus objetivos, sólo sabe que hasta ahora es un aliado. Aunque, perfectamente podrían haber intenciones ocultas bajo su actitud, como la de cualquier villano, así que no iba a bajar la guardia.

Y por último, la Caja. La maldita y preciada Caja.

Muchos la deseaban, pero no comprendían la magnitud de su poder. Ni siquiera ella misma lo hacía. Sabía que debía fortalecerse para controlar sus poderes y no destruir el mundo, mas… ¿Eso en qué la convertía? ¿En el ser más poderoso de todos, o en un simple recipiente?

¿Qué haría con la Caja una vez que la tuviera en sus manos, si para lo único que sirve es destruir el universo? ¿Para qué la ocuparía si se supone que debe evitar eso? ¿Cuál era realmente su objetivo? ¿Su misión? ¿Por qué la Caja elige a sus portadores? ¿Por qué la eligió a ella? ¿Qué es lo que busca?

¿Quién mandaba realmente? ¿Ella o la Caja?

Tantas preguntas entrando en su cabeza, y nadie para contestárselas.

Quería entender.

Tal vez era muy pronto para hacerlo.

Miró a su alrededor y luego sus pies. Sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón un espejo pequeño. Era redondo y por atrás era morado, con una enredadera negra. Se observó atentamente las grandes ojeras que tenía.

Y ahora que lo pensaba, la noche anterior no había dormido nada.

Suspiró pesadamente y guardó el espejo, volviendo su vista al techo y escuchando el sonido del motor. Se dejó llevar por el cómodo sillón de cojines hinchados, y por los brazos de Morfeo, quedándose dormida.

**~o~**

Un remesón la había despertado del profundo sueño en el que estaba. Se sentó, alarmada para ver qué ocurría, sólo para darse cuenta que estaban aterrizando; es más, era de noche ya, así que quizás cuantas horas había dormido.

Se reacomodó en el asiento y notó la manta que estaba sobre sus piernas, avergonzándose, pues no había que preguntar quién la había puesto. Después, entró Tamiel, justo a tiempo.

-Buenas noches, bella durmiente.- le dijo el inspector de manera burlesca.- No deberías bajar la guardia cuando estás en un avión ajeno, con un potencial asesino.

-Ja, ja, ja.- rió de manera sarcástica.- Si hubieras intentado asesinarme, te lo hubiera impedido, y te habría metido los cuernos por donde no te llega el sol.- le gruñó.

-Uy, qué grosera.- se siguió burlando.- ¿Ocho horas y ya entraste en confianza? Muy mal, señorita.- le hizo un ademán de negación con el dedo.- ¿Qué hubiera pensado Lord Black Hat de tu actitud?

-¡Pues me estaría preguntando por qué no lo estoy haciendo! – exclamó molesta, y transformó uno de sus brazos en una gran garra, luego lo atacó directamente.

El otro transformó la piel de su brazo en un muro de escamas y bloqueó el golpe. Con la otra mano tomó la garra de la chica, le dio una pirueta y la dejó caer sobre su otra mano. Ella, pensando que iba a caerse, se agarró de su cuello, quedando en una bochornosa situación.

-Sin duda no pensaste mucho ese ataque. Fue muy insensata tu idea.- le mencionó, divertido.

-Fue porque no lo hice en serio.- contestó la otra, desviando avergonzada la mirada.

-Lo sé.- se carcajeó él, para después soltarla.

La demonio se sacudió un poco, en señal de disgusto.

-¿Por qué tanto apuro? – preguntó de ver lo desesperada que estaba sacudiéndose.

-Para sacarme el olor a hermano imbécil.- le dijo para molestarlo, sacudiéndose más exageradamente. Aunque no le molestó, sólo le causó más gracia.

Realmente odiaba que la gente no la tomara en serio. ¡Es la Princesa del Mal! ¡¿Qué se cree?! No lo destripaba sólo porque le estaba ayudando en terreno desconocido.

El avión se detuvo e instantáneamente Jill tomó su maleta y la caja, acercándose a la puerta. Fue seguida por Tamiel, quién volvió a sacar el control y a apretar el botón, abriendo la puerta. Acto seguido, la escalera volvió a caer de manera sistemática hasta llegar al piso, por donde todos los pasajeros bajaron.

Al pisar el asfalto, la niña se dio cuenta que habían aterrizado el avión en medio de la calle, y que un par de vehículos sufrieron daños.

-Bueno, señorita Jill.- habló el inspector.- Bienvenida al Internado de Señoritas Villanas de Madame Odille.

Quedó impactada al ver el enorme edificio de arquitectura barroca frente a ella. Era como una gran iglesia, una iglesia diabólica que estaba al fondo de un extenso patio de caminos de piedra y bellas flores que brillaban con la luz de la luna.

-No se quedé ahí parada. Entre, señorita.- le masculló al ver que la pequeña se había quedado sin palabras.

-¡S-sí!- afirmó, despertando de su trance.

Joseph abrió la gran reja negra y entraron. La demonio sintió el viento correr por su cuerpo tan sólo al dar el primer paso en el camino de piedra, dándole una sensación refrescante.

Avanzaron varios minutos hasta llegar al gigantesco edificio, tan grande, que la puerta medía diez metros y tuvieron que abrirla entre los dos guardias.

Entraron al vestíbulo. Un gran salón gris con exuberantes pilares, y dos escaleras de mármol negro, que se unían en una plataforma, para después volver a difurcarse en los extremos. Estaban cubiertas por una alfombra púrpura clara que llegaba hasta la entrada, y desde ahí se veía un gran ventanal que sujetaba una enorme bandera con el escudo del internado. Abajo, había otra puerta en medio de las escaleras, que seguramente daba al patio.

-Madame Odille está esperándola arriba, en su oficina. Último piso.- le señaló el mayor.- Ustedes dos. Retírense.- les ordenó a los guardias.

-Sí, señor. Buenas noches.- dijeron ambos, para después irse.

-La esperaré aquí abajo para enseñarle su habitación. Si desea, puede dejar acá sus cosas.

-Bien, gracias.- habló ella, admirada por la hermosa arquitectura del edificio.

Dejó sus cosas y subió una de las primeras, llegando a la plataforma. Se dispuso a subir las siguientes, hasta que se dio cuenta de las otras cinco escaleras restantes, que eran muy largas.

-¿Es necesario subir por la escalera? – preguntó, formando un eco en el salón.

-No me imagino por dónde sería si no.- le respondió el otro.

-Bueno… Por el aire.- sonrió.

La muchacha se quitó el polerón, amarrándolo en su cintura, e hizo surgir de su espalda un par de alas de murciélago, que se veían más grandes que ella.

-Nos vemos aquí, Tamiel.- le dijo burlesca, para después echarse a volar.

Subió dos pisos y de pronto escuchó un sonido, luego sintió una corriente eléctrica que la obligó a retraer sus alas y cayó de manera seca sobre una de las plataformas, dando varias vueltas en el piso.

-¡¿PERO QUÉ…?! – gritó confundida, intentando reincorporarse. -¡¿Qué diablos fue eso?

-¡Buen intento, señorita! – exclamó el hombre abajo.- ¡El internado consta de una barrera mágica que bloquea poderes potencialmente peligrosos!

-¡¿Las alas son peligrosas?! – vociferó, para después suspirar pesadamente.- Bien… Subiré las escaleras…- se resignó, comenzando a caminar por el primer escalón.

Llegó hasta el último piso y tocó la imponente puerta negra que se encontraba ante ella. Entró una vez que recibió respuesta positiva del otro lado.

-La estaba esperando, señorita Jill.- habló la señora con voz de anciana elegante, sentada en su escritorio.- Siéntase, por favor.

-Madame Odille, supongo.- respondió la otra.- Un gusto.- saludó cordialmente, sentándose en la silla del otro lado.

-Me imagino que sabe por qué está aquí.- comenzó, apoyando su rostro sobre una de sus delgadas manos con dedos comparables a los de una tarántula.- Y por lo mismo, le diré de antemano que no está aquí para vaguear y sentirse con la libertad de romper las reglas que quiera fuera de su mansión.- explicaba.- Aquí se le tratará con total firmeza y se le impondrá disciplina, así que será mejor que empiece a cambiar su actitud de niñita consentida desde ahora.

-No venía pensando en esa idea, sí es la pregunta…- contestó la niña, algo intimidada.- De hecho… Ya sufrí las consecuencias de su barrera mágica.

-Ah, eso. Es una barrera que evita que las alumnas se ataquen en caso de alguna diferencia, y pues, justamente tuvimos que ajustarla a sus capacidades.

-¿Mis capacidades? – preguntó, ingenua.

-Sí, tuvimos que subir el nivel de "detección de peligrosidad" exclusivamente para usted, ya que no sabemos de lo que es capaz. En resumen, la posibilidad de usar sus poderes será prácticamente nula.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero eso no es justo! – discrepó molesta. ¿Tan poca era la confianza que le tenían? ¿Y quién lo había ordenado?

-Nadie dijo que aquí sería justo, menos siendo la Elegida de la Caja de Pandora. ¿O cree usted que ignoraríamos sus problemas de ira, señorita?

La muchacha la miró, descolocada. Sólo tres personas sabían sobre ese problema, además de ella misma, y nunca había salido de los límites de la mansión. A menos que…

-Fue…

-Bueno, obviamente requeríamos sus datos para tomar las medidas necesarias, pero es algo que se le pide a todas las alumnas al entrar aquí, así que no hay necesidad de sentirse traicionada, señorita.- le interrumpió de inmediato.

Ahora más impresionada no podía estar. La anciana le había leído la mente antes de que si quiera terminara la frase.

Esos sentimientos de traición y decepción hacia Black Hat se esfumaban de inmediato al ver los gélidos ojos de la anciana.

Era tan fría, su manera de hablar tan imponente, esos dedos tan largos y escurridizos, las tres grandes pestañas en cada uno de sus ojos del color del mar, pero ese mar oscuro, de las aplastantes profundidades y su delgada figura, que mostraba la rigidez del acero mismo, junto con su plateada cabellera sujeta a un moño.

Su presencia, todo de ella le aterraba.

-Bien, para no desviarnos más del tema, le informo sobre las reglas del establecimiento.- comenzó otra vez.- Aquí el horario de clases es desde las 8 am hasta las 4 pm, después de esa hora, usted es libre de quedarse en los espacios permitidos del establecimiento, que son el Patio Central, el Patio Mayor, el comedor, los baños, la biblioteca y las habitaciones. O bien, sí lo desea, puede unirse a las actividades extracurriculares que duran hasta las 6 pm. El horario del almuerzo es de 1 a 2pm, luego de eso se regresa a las salas. A las 8 pm deben estar todas en sus habitaciones y a las 10 pm se apagan las luces, así que cualquiera que se encuentre en los pasillos después de esa hora será sancionada. ¿Queda claro hasta ahora?

-Sí.- asintió la niña.

-Bien. Los fines de semana ustedes son libres de salir del establecimiento, siempre que sean supervisadas por uno de nuestros guardias. Los días de visitas de los padres son una vez al mes y los festivos, donde podrán salir también. Y por último, cualquier ataque hacia alguna alumna o docente será severamente castigado. ¿Entendido, señorita?

-Sí Madame.

-Perfecto. Ahora, tiene veinte minutos para dejar las cosas en su habitación, luego deberá volver al vestíbulo, donde le esperará su guía. Tome, su llave.- le dijo, entregándosela.

La otra tomó la llave y miró el número. "Habitación 417".

-Retírese.- le ordenó la anciana.

Se levantó de su asiento y salió de la terrorífica oficina, suspirando, aliviada.

Nunca es su corta vida le había dado tanto miedo una persona, siendo que convivía con Black Hat, quien se supone que es de temer. Y si la vieja era así de espeluznante, ni se podía imaginar al resto.

De hecho, no se podía imaginar cómo diablos socializar con el resto de las chicas, siendo que nunca había estado en una escuela. Vaya problema en que estaba metida. Se volteó y comenzó a bajar por las escaleras, sin saber qué hacer.

Mientras que, en la oficina de la Madame, el teléfono comenzó a sonar.

La anciana de excéntrico maquillaje miró extrañada el aparato, preguntándose quién podría llamar a tal hora, y lo contestó.

-Buenas noches. Con el Internado de Señoritas Villanas de Madame Odille. ¿Qué desea?

**~o~**

La demonio terminó de bajar las escaleras, encontrándose con Tamiel, que la miraba divertido en su desdicha.

-¿Qúe? – preguntó, irritada por su expresión.

-Al parecer te dio una cálida bienvenida.- sonrió él.

-"Cálida" no es la palabra que usaría.- gruñó.

-Bueno, ella es así. Es de esperarse.- le dijo el hombre de ojos felinos.- ¿Y qué habitación te tocó?

-La 471.- contestó ella.

-Ah… Esa.- masculló, rodando los ojos.- Pues, vamos entonces.

Comenzaron a caminar, saliendo por la gran puerta bajo las escaleras. Efectivamente, daba al patio, que era muy grande y en el centro se dividía en cuatro caminos. Doblaron por la izquierda y siguieron.

-Oye. ¿Qué tiene de malo esa habitación? – le preguntó la chica.

-No es la habitación, si no quienes duermen ahí.

-Espera… ¿Tengo compañeras de cuarto? – se sobresaltó.

-Naturalmente. Son de tu estilo, groseras y altaneras, así que te agradarán.

-Te encanta desquiciarme. ¿Cierto? – le volvió a gruñir más fuerte.

-Pues, ciertamente estoy encantado de al fin tener una hermanita pequeña.- le sonrió animado, desordenando su melena azabache.- Nunca he podido convivir con los otros trece menores… ¡Y resulta que tengo a mi cuidado a la menor! – rió, muy alegre.

-Iugh… No te me acerques, fetichista.- le murmuró con una mueca de asco y peinando su cabello con los dedos.

Entraron a un gran edificio y se dirigieron a unas escaleras. Subieron hasta el cuarto piso, para después voltear a la derecha, por un pasillo. Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la habitación 471.

-Bueno, aquí es.- concluyó el galante muchacho.- ¿Puedes volver al vestíbulo sola?

-Sí, supongo.

-Muy bien, pues te dejo entonces.- le volvió a sonreír y se dispuso a irse.- Ah, por cierto, suerte con el tour.

-¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó la Princesa, sabiendo que no es realmente "suerte" lo que le deseaba.

-Ya lo verás.- le miró con complicidad. Posteriormente bajó por las escaleras y se fue.

Jill se quedó ahí, mirando la puerta con algo de inseguridad, pues, lo que le había dicho Tamiel no le era muy reconfortante.

"Groseras y altaneras" no es la descripción que preferiría para sus nuevas compañeras de cuarto, al menos en este momento. Le acomodaba más que fueran unas nerds inadaptadas, o chicas fresas, o simplemente chicas normales, incluso aceptaría chicas tan locas como Demencia. Pero eso era que lo que le tocó, lamentablemente.

Otra opción no había, así que abrió la puerta con sus llaves y entró.

Al cerrar la puerta, se encontró con dos chicas que se voltearon inmediatamente a verla, confundidas. Una de ellas, de cabello blanco, piel gris y de aspecto tribal no la miraba con cara de buenos amigos; la otra era difícil de descifrar, pues llevaba una máscara puesta.

La pequeña las miró igual de confusa y caminó por la habitación repartida en tres secciones, asumiendo que la parte vacía era la suya. Dejó sus cosas encima de la cama y notó que ahí estaba su uniforme, doblado.

-Oye, mocosa. ¿En tu casa no te enseñaron a saludar? – habló la primera chica, mostrando enojo junto a la cabeza de cabra en su brazo.

Se asustó un poco de lo brusco que le habló, pero le contestó de todas maneras.

-Pues… Hola, soy Black Jill.

-Quimera.- se presentó la otra, mirándola con la ceja enarcada.

-Poker Face.- habló por primera vez la de la máscara, mientras jugaba a las cartas con sí misma.

Luego de eso se formó un silencio incómodo, en el que la demonio abrió la maleta para acomodar un par de cosas.

-Tch. A la hora que estos idiotas traen una chica nueva. ¿De dónde rayos vienes? ¿De América? – se burló la más molesta.

-De hecho… Vivo en una isla cerca del continente…

-Oh…- masculló, viendo que no funcionó su insulto.- Bueno, no deberían traer gente a esta hora, de todas formas.- gruñó, algo avergonzada.

-Pues… viendo la diferencia horaria…

-Sí, como sea.- le interrumpió.- Mira niña, aquí nosotras mandamos en esta habitación, así que será mejor que no nos andes estorbando, sobre todo a mí.- comenzó a explicar, intentando amenazarla.- Deberás ordenar todo el desorden y hacernos las tareas si no quieres que te destripe la cara. Además tendrás que cargar nuestras cosas y darme tu almuerzo todos los días. ¿Entendido?

-No le hagas caso, mientras no toques nuestras cosas, todo bien.- habló la otra, de manera mecánica.

-¡POKER FACE! – le exclamó, humillada al ver que su amiga le había arruinado sus intentos de intimidarla. Su cola de serpiente le había mostrado la lengua, muy molesta también.

A la muchacha le causó gracia la situación, manifestándolo con una risita.

-¡¿Y TÚ DE QUÉ TE RÍES?! ¡QUIERES QUE TE GOLPÉE?! – le gritó, levantándose de la cama.

-Por cierto. ¿Hija de quién eres? – preguntó la de la máscara, ignorando por completo el berrinche de su amiga.

-De Black Hat.- respondió.

Al segundo las chicas se congelaron en seco, con la expresión desfigurada.

-Estás bromeando. ¿Cierto?

-No. ¿Por qué lo haría?

-Mierda…- masculló Quimera.- Oye mocosa, esto no es divertido. Di la verdad.

-Estoy diciendo la verdad.

-Pero Black Hat no tiene hijos…- habló Poker Face.

-Bueno… Ciertamente pocos me conocen… Por no decir nadie.- contestó algo desilusionada.

Después de eso, ambas entraron en pánico a su manera, gritando como si les estuvieran torturando.

-¡MIERDA! ¡MIERDA! ¡MIERDA! ¡NOS VA A DESTRIPAR EN MINUTOS! – gritaba la muchacha tribal, mientras sus partes animales también balaban y rugían con desesperación.

-Ay no, ay no, ay no, ay no, ay no…- repetía constantemente la otra, congelada en su espacio. Se sentía su terror a kilómetros, a pesar de tener la máscara puesta.

-¡Pero no les voy a hacer nada a ustedes! ¡Ni aunque quisiera podría! – les intentaba calmar, sacudiendo los brazos.- Madame Odille reajustó la barrera para que no pudiera… Hacer absolutamente nada.- explicó, desanimada.

Al escuchar eso las muchachas suspiraron, aliviadas. Quimera se había agarrado el pecho del alivio.

-Viejo… ¡Qué susto nos diste! – le retó la mencionada.

-Yo no les di ningún susto, ustedes armaron este escándalo. Y… Tengo que volver al vestíbulo para el tour, así que seguimos hablando luego.- les dijo, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-¿El tour por la escuela? Oh… Ojalá tengas la suficiente paciencia.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó confundida. Todos parecían mencionarle como si el tour fuera algo malo.

-Lo verás cuando estés ahí.- contestó la segunda.

Perfecto, como siempre, nadie quería responderle nada.

Salió de la habitación y caminó hacia las escaleras, bajando. Recorrió el mismo camino que le señaló Tamiel, hasta llegar al vestíbulo, donde le esperaba una chica de cabellos azules y de apariencia de duendecillo.

-Tres minutos tarde. ¡Muy mal! - le habló de manera cínica.

-Lo siento… Tuve que resolver un asunto en mi habitación.

-Bueno, ciertamente Quimera y Poker Face pueden ser un gran distractor a veces.- se encogió los hombros.- Por cierto. ¿Tu nombre?

-Black…

-Perfecto. Comencemos.- le interrumpió, ignorándola.

Eso le molestó un poco a la demonio, pero lo dejó pasar ya que era la nueva.

-Soy Envy Idia, la chica más inteligente, bonita, estudiosa, malvada, perfecta y el orgullo de Madame Odille en esta escuela.- se presentó, echándose todas las flores posibles.- Y por lo mismo supongo que debes estar muy emocionada de que yo te haga este tour por la escuela, personalmente.

Olvídenlo, se retractó inmediatamente. Esas palabras tan narcisistas le cayeron como un cálculo renal al hígado. No soportaba a la gente con esa actitud tan zángana. Osea, nadie podía ser tan malvado como ella o su padre, así que esa chica no tenía ningún derecho de atribuirse esas palabras.

-Bueno, como ves, esta es la recepción. Consta de cinco pisos con cuatro oficinas cada una, a excepción del último, en cuál está la oficina de Madame. El resto de ellas son las oficinas de atención a apoderados, la Unidad Técnica Pedagógica, oficinas de las orientadoras y…- se detuvo, suspirando con ilusión.- ¡El despacho de mi queridísimo Inspector Joseph! – exclamó, muy enamorada.

La Princesa del Mal se asqueó completamente después de oír eso. Le daba náuseas pensar que esa alumna, y quizás cuántas más andan derritiéndose por un tipo tan patán, soberbio e idiota como Tamiel, más encima teniendo unos siglos más que ellas.

"Con que te dedicas a alborotar a las pubertas. ¿Eh?", pensó, ignorando que también era una.

-Oye. ¿Qué es la Unidad Técnica Pedagógica? – preguntó, puesto a que jamás en su vida escuchó el término.

-UTP, claro.- respondió la otra, algo soberbia, como si al decirlo de manera abreviada resolvería la duda.

-Eemm…- masculló, haciendo un gesto de confusión.

-Es donde organizan las calificaciones, aprueban los exámenes y organizan los horarios de clase. ¿No es obvio? – respondió la duendecilla, enarcando una ceja.

-A mí no me parece obvio…

-Bien, sigamos.- habló la guía, ignorando su comentario.

Iba a seguir preguntándole cosas, pero se arrepintió al evidenciar su actitud.

Salieron hacia el patio central, donde caminaron hasta el centro. La niña lo podía observar bien ahora. Tenía cuatro secciones llenas de césped, árboles y arbustos con flores, también habían un par de arcos de fútbol y una red de vóleibol.

-Este es el patio central, que lleva a todos los edificios principales. A la izquierda están las habitaciones, hacia la derecha están los salones y hacia el norte está el Edificio Verzache, donde se encuentran la sala de profesores, la biblioteca, la sala del Centro de Alumnas, el bazar y los comedores.- explicaba.- Al noreste está la cancha de fútbol, al sureste la de vóleibol, al suroeste el jardín y al noroeste la sección libre.- concluyó.- ¿A dónde quieres ir primero? – preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Pues… Me gustaría ir a…

-¡Vamos a las salas! – le interrumpió, ignorándola nuevamente, cosa que crispó a la demonio.

Doblaron por la derecha y siguieron un largo camino hacia el edificio de las salas. Eran de cinco pisos y se podía calcular unas doscientas en total, todas con implementos necesarios para cada ramo. En el primer piso había cinco laboratorios y en el último estaban todas las salas de música y artes.

Jill estaba maravillada por lo que veía a su alrededor. Todo le parecía nuevo y le causaba curiosidad, llamándole la atención el detalle más simple. En algunas salas se quedaba en frente del pizarrón y lo tocaba, sintiendo su textura, en otras tomaba los borradores y los examinaba detenidamente, incluso se llevó un par de tizas y plumones de otras más. Todo la deslumbraba, y cómo no, si nunca en su vida había pisado un salón de clases.

Aunque Envy no compartía el mismo asombro, más bien le parecía estúpido el interés de la chica en cosas tan insignificantes.

En una de ellas se detuvo por harto rato.

-Los borradores y las pizarras son muy distintos aquí.- dijo, mientras tenía uno en mano.

Flug le hacía clases con una pizarra-holograma, y borraba a través de una tableta, así que le parecían curiosos los implementos.

-No lo creo, son como todos los borradores y pizarras del mundo.- contestó la guía, de manera ácida.

-¿Ah sí?

-Sí. Obviamente cualquiera que ha salido al menos tres metros fuera de su casa lo sabría. ¿Quién diantres se puede interesar tanto por unos simples borradores teniendo ya doce años? ¡Ni que fueras un bebé! – habló con una sonrisa cínica.

La otra sólo la miró con resentimiento y le gruñó. No iba a gastar su energía sobre tal parásito.

Terminaron por recorrer las salas y después volvieron al patio central, siguiendo al Edificio Verzache. Caminaron por un pasillo y doblaron hacia la derecha, recorriendo uno de los comedores y la sala de profesores, cuáles eran bastantes grandes. Se podía deducir con eso la cantidad de profesores que trabajaban ahí.

-Una pregunta. ¿Cuántas alumnas somos aquí?

-Somos alrededor de 14.000 alumnas.

-Wow…- murmuró, sorprendida por la cifra.- Osea que tendrían que haber al menos…

-¿2.000 profesores? – le interrumpió.- Sí, ciertamente se necesitan muchos para tanta prole.- mencionó con un aire de superioridad.

"Si estamos aquí es porque todas somos niñas ricas, estúpida", pensó la pequeña, con una sensación de asco.

-Por cierto, no se está permitido entrar aquí en jornadas normales, así que disfruta la vista.

La sala de profesores eran como tres salones de té juntos, llenos de los mismos sillones neoclásicos con cojines acolchonados y muebles muy elegantes. Aunque, ciertamente no le impresionó tanto a la muchacha, siendo algo que acostumbraba a ver.

Pasaron nuevamente por el comedor. También era gigantesco, al punto de que cabía la mitad del alumnado. Se situaban mesas redondas de plata y banquitos igual de acolchonados que todos los muebles.

Después atravesaron el pasillo, yendo al otro lado del edificio. Este constaba de otro comedor igual al primero, sólo que ligeramente más pequeño y de la biblioteca, dónde se quedaron un rato.

-Esta es la biblioteca. Aunque no vienen muchas personas aquí, sólo las nerds.- explicaba con desgano la duende.- Se llena para los exámenes finales, eso sí, y también para… - se detuvo, cuando volteó a ver a la otra chica, esta había desaparecido.

Ella, de tan sólo poner un pie en la biblioteca, se escabulló del irritante parloteo de su guía, sumergiéndose en las aguas de las letras.

-¡OYE! ¡¿A DÓNDE DIABLOS TE FUISTE?! – le gritaba, pero la demonio no le hacía caso alguno. Estaba más concentrada en recorrer la gigantesca biblioteca de tres pisos.

Pasaba lentamente por los estantes, palpando el lomo de ancestrales libros, como si se fueran a deshacer con el contacto. De pronto se detuvo en uno, el "Necronomicón", de Lovecraft. Un libro que Black Hat le leía cuando era pequeña, cada noche antes de dormir. Lo sacó de su lugar y lo abrió, dándose cuenta que era una mera adaptación, pero aun así, el olor a libro viejo le traía muchas memorias.

Tantas memorias como lo que había ocurrido los días anteriores. Ciertamente, de tanto ajetreo se había olvidado lo enojada que estaba con su padre, aún. Recordaba cómo todas esas cosas que le gustaba compartir con él se habían esfumado poco a poco pasaban los años, cómo ella mientras más crecía, menos tiempo le dedicaba, y de cómo habían ciertos día en que, el único momento que la veía, era para regañarla por alguna broma pesada.

¿Qué fue lo que les pasó?

-¡Ahí estás! – le llamó la atención Envy.- ¡Eres una tonta! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre desaparecer así?! ¡Si te hubieras perdido, Madame Odille me hubiera castigado! – le retaba, tomando bruscamente su brazo y caminando hacia la salida.

-Perdón… Yo sólo estaba…

-¡No me importa que estupidez estabas haciendo! – le interrumpió por enésima vez.- ¡En una hora más se apagan las luces y apenas llevamos la mitad de la escuela! ¡Debería estar en mi habitación, con mi cama extra grande, no guiando a una niñita antisocial!

Salieron de la biblioteca y caminaron hasta el pasillo, donde la guía se detuvo y se volteó a verla con los brazos cruzados.

-Por mí te hubiera dejado ahí sola. ¿Sabes? No lo hice solamente porque Madame Odille me encomendó esta tarea, pues soy su alumna de más confianza.- dijo esto último con arrogancia. Jill sólo la miró, completamente confundida.- Como sea, sigamos.

La niña rodó los ojos con cansancio, para luego fijarse que se había quedado con el libro en la mano. Aprovechó y se lo guardó en el bolsillo de su polerón, lo pediría después.

Continuaron hasta llegar a un segundo patio, el Patio Mayor, que como el central, constaba de dos canchas, una de fútbol y otra de criquet. También tenía jardines y espacios libres, con la diferencia que había más caminos. Se pararon en el centro, donde se dividía en cuatro.

-Bien, este es el Patio Mayor, que pertenece a las de 2°, 3° y 4° año. Al igual que el Central, a la izquierda están las habitaciones y a la derecha los salones. Consta de dos bodegas a ambos lados, y al norte están el gimnasio, la piscina, las duchas y el teatro. ¿Quieres escoger a dónde ir primero?

Pero la otra ni se molestó en contestar, pues, la duende ya se había encaminado hacia el norte.

Se dirigieron primero al gimnasio, enorme como todos los lugares. Tenía dos gradas de como veinte escalones y una cancha con aros y arcos que servía para muchos deportes, como básquetbol, hándbol y tenis. También se situaba ahí la entrada a las duchas.

Después fueron al teatro. Este tenía un escenario de diez metros, con cortinas rojas, parlantes, micrófonos, luces y un lujoso piano de cola. Había asientos para todas las estudiantes y tenía una platea en el segundo piso, donde seguramente se sentaban los docentes. Un poco más arriba se encontraba un balcón pequeño con dos asientos, que claramente eran los de la Madame y Tamiel.

Por último, fueron a la piscina, que era olímpica. El agua era bastante temperada y tenía implementos para los deportes en el agua y flotadores para las que no sabían nadar. También constaba de cuatro puestos de salvavidas y entrada a las otras duchas.

Terminaron al fin y se dirigieron nuevamente al Edificio Verzache, al parecer, la guía iba a ser tan "amable" como para dejarla en su habitación.

Aunque el término de la amabilidad no existía para los villanos, así que, obviamente faltaba una última parte del tour.

Caminaron por el pasillo y se detuvieron ante unos estantes con figuras doradas, algo que la Princesa nunca había visto.

-Bueno, esta es mi parte favorita de tour.- masculló la peliceleste muy emocionada.

-Bien… ¿Y cuál es? – preguntó la azabache, confundida. No entendía que había de entretenido en unos estantes con placas doradas.

-¿Qué no lo ves? ¡Los estantes de trofeos! – exclamó, muy animada.

¿Trofeos? ¿Qué demonios eran esos? Seguramente son aparatos de control mental o albergan algún poder, viendo la alegría de la duende.

-Este estante es para lo de la escuela…- señaló el primero, que era medianamente alto.- ¡Y este son para los míos!

El segundo era más grande. Se podía calcular como cincuenta de esos "trofeos" adentro.

-Oye… ¿Y para qué sirven estos "trofeos"? – preguntó la muchacha, sin encontrarle aún el chiste.

-¿Acaso no sabes para qué es un trofeo? ¡Oh jo jó! – se rió como dama inglesa maniática.- ¡Pero qué tonta! ¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan ignorante?! ¡Los trofeos son muy importantes! ¡Con ellos puedes restregarle en la cara a las retardadas que eres mejor, tal como lo estoy haciendo ahora contigo! ¡¿Cómo no puedes saberlo?! – se burló, con una expresión amarga.

-¡Porque nunca he estado en una escuela! – le respondió, fastidiada de que la tratara como estúpida. Sólo quería conocer la cultura afuera de su mansión, poco y nada le importaban esos inútiles objetos que llenaban el ego de esa zángana.

-¿Ah sí? Pues… ¡Qué pena! ¡OH JO JÓ! – se volvió a reír de manera irritante.- ¡Se nota que tus padres no daban un comino por ti!

Esa frase le llegó hasta la coronilla. Ya era suficiente que la mocosa se burlara de ella y de su padre. Nadie tenía el derecho de tratarla así, siendo su futura poseedora.

-¡AARRGH! ¡SE ACABÓ! ¡YA ME HARTASTE! – le gritó en un tono escalofriante. Luego, comenzó a transformar sus manos en afiladas garras e invocó unos tentáculos de su espalda.

Fue directo a atacarla, pero una corriente eléctrica la detuvo, obligándola a volver a la normalidad.

-¡AUCH! ¡¿PERO QUÉ DEMO…?! – exclamó del dolor. Miró a la duendecilla, que la observaba divertida.- ¡TE VOY A HACER MI CENA!

Repitió el mismo proceso, para volver a ser electrocutada. Volvió a hacerlo así una y otra y otra y otra vez, hasta que las quemaduras la cansaron, quedando botada en el piso.

-¿Te olvidaste de la barrera, tontita? – le murmuró la guía, burlescamente.

Decidió volver ahora sí a su forma normal y atacarla sin sus poderes, pero al hacerlo, Envy la detuvo, lanzándole un rayo de hielo y congelando uno de sus brazos. Con esto ya no entendía nada de lo que pasaba.

-¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS?! ¡¿Y POR QUÉ TÚ SI PUEDES USAR MAGIA?! – vociferó, hecha furia.

-Porque soy la favorita de la Madame, duh.- contestó con un gesto de obviedad.- Ella sabe que no usaría mis poderes para objetivos peligrosos. Osea, yo no soy como ti y todas esas salvajes iguales a Quimera. ¡Soy la número uno! – sonrió, triunfante.

-¡SUFICIENTE! ¡CÁLLATE! – le ordenó, rompiendo en un instante el cubo de hielo en su brazo de lo colérica que estaba.- ¡¿Sabes qué?! ¡Me cansaste! ¡Vete de aquí y no me molestes más!

-Bien, de todas maneras iba a dejarte aquí después de terminar el tour. Además, es tarde y debo tomar mi sueño embellecedor.- dijo bostezando.- ¡Suerte en encontrar tu habitación! ¡Adiosito! – se despidió con una sonrisa malévola, para luego deshacerse en un charco de agua.

-¡Espera! – le habló, acabando de darse cuenta que la necesitaba para volver. Pero el charco ya era sólo eso, un charco.

Por suerte, no le fue muy difícil ubicarse en dónde estaba, así que sólo salió al Patio Central, cansada.

-Sueño embellecedor… Ni con eso se te quita la horrible cara de duende.- pensaba en voz alta la demonio, mientras caminaba a su habitación.

Y pensar que ella tenía la misma actitud cuando Flug y Demencia llegaron a la mansión. Ahora podía ver lo que se sentía, sobre todo para el científico.

**~o~**

Llegó finalmente a su habitación, cerrando la puerta y apoyándose en ella. Suspiró de manera pesada y luego se percató de las otras dos chicas, que miraban sorprendidas lo chamuscada que estaba.

-Al parecer Envy te sacó mucho de quicio.- le dijo Poker Face.

-Ni te lo imaginas.- contestó, fatigada.

Quimera no le habló, sólo le gruñó molesta por lo sucedido anteriormente. Aunque la recién llegada ni se inmutó, estaba en muy mal estado para hacerlo.

Caminó hasta lo que era su sección vacía y movió la maleta, dejándola en el piso.

-Dejaron tu ficha en el tu escritorio.- le mencionó la enmascarada.

La pequeña se volteó a ver el escritorio, cuál no había notado que tenía y tomó la ficha para leerla.

_"Black Jill_

_Edad: 12 años_

_Curso: 7° año de primaria_

_Clase: 7° A, salón 2-S"_

Había otra hoja anexada que tenía su horario de clases. Mañana su primera clase sería de álgebra.

-¿Salón 2-S? – murmuró.

-Es para las estudiantes de 7° año que son potencialmente peligrosas.- explicó la chica de cabello castaño.- Felicidades, tienes la vida escolar hecha.

Prefirió no decir nada al respecto. Podría suponer que las estudiantes peligrosas son las más temidas y respetadas, así que, en conclusión, tienen la vida fácil. Dejó la ficha sobre el escritorio y se lanzó sobre la cama, agotada. Luego, sacó del bolsillo de su polerón el Necronomicón. Quimera se percató de esto y ahí recién se dignó a hablarle.

-¿Te robaste un libro de la biblioteca, nerd? – le preguntó en un tono gruñón.

-No pensaba en robármelo, pero Envy me sacó de la bibloteca antes de que pudiera ponerlo en su lugar.- le contestó, abriendo el libro en las primeras páginas.

-Típico.- masculló Poker, mientras se levantaba de su cama y sacaba debajo de ella un pequeño maletín.- Todos hemos robado un libro de esa forma el primer día.

-Yo no lo hice.- negó la chica zoomorfa.

-Eso es porque tú eres un gorila que no aprecia la literatura.- le reprochó sin cambiar el tono de su voz mecánica. Abrió el maletín, sacando de ahí un par de dagas de distintos tamaños.

-¡No soy un gorila! – se molestó la otra.- Es sólo que los libros son para nerds.- terminó con un puchero.

La enmascarada le hizo una seña, apuntando una silla que estaba apoyada en la pared, y la matona se sentó.

-Los libros no son para nerds.- le mencionó la Princesa.- La ciencia es para nerds.- rió, recordando que siempre molestaba al piloto con eso.

-¿Y por qué el Necronomicón?- preguntó la más inexpresiva, mientras lanzaba una de las dagas hacia la el contorno de Quimera.

-Papá solía leérmelo.- respondió, algo nerviosa por como la mayor apuntaba las dagas, tal como en el circo.

-¡¿Lord Black Hat leyéndole un libro a alguien?! – exclamó la segunda, incrédula.- Debe ser un chiste.

-¿Por qué? Es lo que hacen los padres con sus hijos. ¿No?

-Los villanos no. Menos alguien como él.- contestó, luego se agachó para desatarse los zapatos.

-Bueno, lo creas o no, lo hacía.- masculló, sin dejar de mirar preocupada como las dagas llegaban violentamente a la pared.

Poker lanzó otra daga que hubiera atravesado la cabeza de Quimera, si no fuera porque se reincorporó un segundo después, sobresaltando a la niña.

-Curioso.- murmuró esta última.

Al parecer era una actividad que hacían rutinariamente, ya que la muchacha tribal no mostraba señales de temor en absoluto, así que la menor sólo siguió leyendo su libro.

Quería distraerse un poco de todo el alboroto y los malos ratos que había pasado estos días. Sólo un poco, hasta mañana, para poder afrontar más obstáculos con la mente despejada. Quería olvidarse de todas las revelaciones, temores, enojos y chicas egocéntricas por un rato, concentrándose en su lectura.

Aunque, estaba tan agotada y chamuscada, que el sueño terminó por dominarle.

* * *

*_Los Grigori, según el Libro de Enoc son una legión de apróx. 200 ángeles que se rebelaron contra Dios, siendo 18 de ellos sus líderes. Ellos enamoraron a mujeres mortales y concibieron una nueva raza de gigantes, los Nephili. Dios los castigó por esto, enviándolos al Infierno. _

_Eran todos hombres, por eso Jill menciona que sus hermanastros no podían ser los verdaderos, ya que Azazel es mujer en esta historia._


End file.
